Trophäe
by olischulu
Summary: Die Voyager trifft auf jemanden aus der Vergangenheit und undokumentierte Ereignisse kommen ans Licht.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" und StarTrek Voyager liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

Sie hatten das auf dem Wüstenplaneten abgestürzte Schiff betreten.

Ein schwacher Notruf hatte sie her gelockt.

„Eindeutig irdische Bauweise", sagte Lieutenant Tuvok nach Blick auf seinen Tricorder.

„Sind sie sicher?" Fragte Commander Chakotay verwirrt. „Ich habe ein solches Schiff noch nie gesehen.

Tuvok sah seinen Vorgesetzten mit seinem Typisch herablassenden aber Vulcanisch emotionslosen Blick an. „Diese Art Schiffe wurden als Langstreckentransporter Konzipiert, kurz bevor der irdische Warp 5 Antrieb entwickelt wurde. Es ist logisch nachvollziehbar, dass sie diesen Schiffstyp noch nie gesehen haben, Sir."

Chakotay unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln. Er betätigte seinen Kommunikator. „Chakotay an B'Elanna?"

„_Ich bin im Maschinenraum...Sir_", kam die Entgegnung_._

„Irgendetwas Besonderes?"

„_Das ist ein Warp 3 Antrieb. Wie zum Teufel kommt dieses Schiff in den Delta Quadranten"._Ihre Stimme klang entrüstet so als wäre diese Tatsache ein Angriff gegen ihre Ingenieursehre.

„Das ist hier die Frage" Entgegnete der erste Offizier der Voyager nachdenklich. „Kommen sie bitte..."

„_Seven of Nine an Commander Chakotay __Bitte kommen sie zur Krankenstation ich habe etwas Interessantes entdeckt.", _unterbrach ihn eine gelangweilte Stimme über die Komm-Anlage.

Chakotay musste fast lachen. Selbst eine Bitte der ehemaligen Borg Drohne klang wie ein Befehl. Mit einem Lächeln, das von Tuvok mit dem charakteristischen Heben einer Augenbraue quittiert wurde kam er der Aufforderung nach.

Letztendlich tat Seven nie etwas ohne triftigen Grund.

„Ich bin unterwegs!", rief er, während er über einige Trümmer kletterte.

Als sie in die vom Aufprall des Schiffes ebenso verwüstete Krankenstation kamen kniete Seven vor einer Person in etwas altmodischer Kleidung.

Chakotay erkannte eine völlig eingestaubte junge Frau mit langen Haaren.

„Wer ist das?" Fragte er die mit ihrem Tricorder davor hockende Seven.

„Die Frage ist nicht wer, sondern WAS sie war", sagte Seven auf ihren Tricorder konzentriert. „Das war eine Maschine".

„Eine Maschine?" Chakotay sah nachdenklich auf die anscheinend hübsche junge Frau hinab.

„Hmm...", Seven sah nachdenklich auf die Anzeigen ihres Tricorders. „Minimale Energiewerte. Außerdem strahlt die Gewebeschicht, die das Metallskelett umgibt schwache Lebensimpulse aus".

„Das Äußere lebt? …...Könnten wir sie reaktivieren?" Fragte Chakotay neugierig.

Seven tastete mit ihrem Tricorder noch einmal den gesamten Körper ab. Am Kopf macht sie halt und veränderte eine Einstellung.

Dann schließlich legte sie den Tricorder zur Seite. Vorsichtig ergriff sie den Kopf der Maschine und drehte ihn, so dass man die Rechte Kopfhälfte sehen konnte. Von Gewebe überwuchert stand dort etwas heraus. Es sah so aus, als wäre ein Objekt aus dem Kopf ausgetreten und anschließend erst von Haut und Haaren überwachsen worden.

„Das dürfte der Hauptprozessor der Maschine sein. Anscheinend wurde sie dadurch deaktiviert, dass aus irgendeinem Grund der Prozessor aus seinem Sockel sprang", versuchte Seven zu spekulieren.

„Wenn wir den Prozessor in seinen Sockel zurückschieben, wird die Maschine ihre Funktion dann wieder aufnehmen?" Präzisierte Chakotay seine Frage von zuvor.

„Das wäre durchaus denkbar", entgegnete Seven.

„Ich rate davon ab eine Maschine zu aktivieren, deren Funktion wir nicht kennen. Es könnte sich um eine Aggressive Einheit handeln, darauf programmiert Eindringlinge zu vernichten", warf Lieutenant Tuvok in diesem Moment ein.

Während Seven auf Chakotays Entscheidung wartete, blickte dieser über seine Schulter zu Tuvok auf. „Sie haben recht, das wäre unklug".

Er betätigte seinen Kommunikator. „Chakotay an Voyager".

„_Sprechen sie Commander"_ Entgegnete Captain Kathryn Janeway.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, Einen Roboter in Gestalt einer jungen Frau. Derzeit ist sie deaktiviert und Lieutenant Tuvok hat Bedenken gegenüber einer Aktivierung geäußert. Ich würde die Maschine gerne zur Untersuchung auf die Voyager Beamen".

„_Besteht im deaktivierten Zustand eine Gefahr?"_

Chakotay blickte nacheinander zu Tuvok und Seven, die beide vorsichtig die Köpfe schüttelten. „Solange wir sie nicht aktivieren anscheinend nicht", entgegnete er.

„_Was schlagen sie vor?"_

„Wir sollten sie auf die Krankenstation Beamen, das Äußere Gewebe ist lebendig und wird sicherlich den Doktor interessieren".

„_Lebendig...?Lieutenant Tuvok, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"_

Tuvok blickte zu Chakotay und hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. „Ich schlage vor ein Ebene fünf Kraftfeld um das Diagnosebett zu errichten, nur für den Fall, das es zu Komplikationen kommt".

„_Einverstanden", _entgegnete Janeway.

„Chakotay an Transporterraum".

„_Hier Transporterraum"_

„Können Sie die Lebenssignale des Roboters neben Seven of Nine erfassen?"

„_Einwandfrei", _kam die Entgegnung.

„Auf mein Kommando Seven of Nine und den Roboter auf die Krankenstation Beamen!" Chakotay blickte zu Seven. „Sie helfen dem Doktor bei der Untersuchung. B'Elanna kommt auch so bald wie möglich nach", Befahl er.

„Verstanden", entgegnete die blonde, ehemalige Borg.

Chakotay blickte zu Tuvok. Er wusste da würde Etwas kommen.

„Tuvok an Sicherheit!"

„_Sicherheit"_ kam die Stimme.

„Ein Mann zur Bewachung des Roboters auf die Krankenstation. Um das Diagnosebett ein ebene 5 Kraftfeld errichten!"

„_Verstanden!"_

Chakotay blickte Tuvok mit amüsiertem Lächeln an, was dieser mit heben der Augenbraue quittierte. „Transporterraum... Energie!" Befahl der Commander.

Vor ihren Augen lösten sich die beiden Gestalten auf. Eine ein ehemaliger Mensch, die andere ein Roboter mit menschlichem Äußeren.

xxxxx

Als Kathryn Janeway die Krankenstation betrat lag der Roboter auf dem Diagnosebett. Die Diagnoseeinheit war ausgefahren und der Doktor stand außerhalb des aufgebauten aber unsichtbaren Kraftfeldes und führte erste Scans durch.

„Bericht!" Befahl Janeway.

Während der Doktor weiter scannte drehte sich Seven of Nine zu ihrem Captain um. „Captain, wir haben es hier offenbar mit einem Relikt von der Erde des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts zu tun. Laut Datenbank der Voyager wurden ähnliche Maschinen wie diese nach dem Atomkrieg von einer der Fraktionen als Infiltratoren benutzt, um gegnerische Befestigungen zu infiltrieren und von Innen heraus zu zerstören".

„Das ist also..."

„Die Aufzeichnungen nennen es Exterminator", unterbrach Seven ihren Captain.

„Die Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Zeit sind extrem ungenau und unvollständig. Bevor wir dies als Kampfroboter einstufen möchte ich, dass die Speichereinheit von B'Elanna untersucht wird". Captain Janeway trat näher zum Holografischen Doktor. „Doktor, was können sie mir sagen".

Der Doktor drehte sich herum. Er hatte einen begeisterten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Captain, das ist unglaublich. Nicht nur, dass das Gewebe diese lange Zeit in lebendigem Zustand überstanden hat, da es von einer Membranpumpe mit Sauerstoff versorgt wird. Es hat noch mehr faszinierende Eigenschaften". Er deutete auf die Messwerte auf seiner Konsole. „Es ist unempfänglich für Infektionen jeder Art, die Selbstheilungsrate ist unglaublich. Hätten die Menschen dieser Zeit diese Biotechnologie dazu benutzt Krankheiten zu bekämpfen..."

Kathryn Janeway hob unterbrechend die Hand. „Doktor, bitte nur das wesentliche".

„Wie sie wünschen Captain", sagte der Holografische Doktor enttäuscht. „Das Gewebe hat eine DNA. Mehr noch. Der Körper hat ein rudimentäres Verdauungssystem".

„DNA, Verdauungssystem? Was bedeutet das?" Fragte der Captain neugierig.

„Nun" entgegnete er dozierend. „Dass eine menschliche DNA vorhanden ist bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass das Äußere exakt einem Menschen aus dieser Zeit entspricht. Das Verdauungssystem ist in der Lage, die Biologischen Komponenten mit Nährstoffen zu versorgen, was die Heilungsrate nocheinmal potenzieren dürfte. Außerdem ist der Körper anatomisch so korrekt, dass ein Arzt Anfang des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts selbst bei einer oberflächlichen gynäkologischen Untersuchung keinen Unterschied zu einem Menschen festgestellt hätte".

Captain Janeway trat näher zum Kraftfeld und betrachtete die nun saubere junge Frau.

„Warum so viel Mühe für eine Roboter?" Sagte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin.

„Haben sie den Prozessor schon entnommen?" Fragte sie schließlich mit einem Seitenblick auf den Doktor.

„Noch nicht, ich wollte zuerst die Scans beenden", entgegnete der Doktor.

In diesem Moment betrat B'Elanna Torres, Chefingenieurin und ihres Zeichens cholerische Halbklingonin die Krankenstation.

„Na, wo ist denn unser neues Spielzeug?", sagte sie rhetorisch und trat bis an das Kraftfeld. „Ist das eine Art Liebesroboter?" Fragte sie verwundert über das Aussehen der Maschine.

„Das müssen wir feststellen, bevor wir sie aktivieren", entgegnete Janeway, die zusammen mit B'Elanna und Seven beobachtete, wie der Doktor gerade die Kopfhaut über dem Zentralprozessor der Maschine entfernte und den länglichen Gegenstand schließlich vorsichtig herauszog.

Er legte den Chip in einen Behälter und als das Kraftfeld kurz abgeschaltet wurde überreichte er den Behälter B'Elanna, die sich das Teil in dem Behälter genau ansah.

„Ich möchte, dass sie Alles in Erfahrung bringen, was sie über diesen Prozessor herausfinden können. Laden sie wenn möglich die gespeicherten Daten herunter und sichten sie sie, Alles ohne Schäden zu verursachen", sagte Janeway eindringlich.

Zögerlich schloss die Halbklingonin den Behälter. Mit einem Blick zu Seven und einem Nicken zum Captain verließ sie die Krankenstation.

„Captain?" Fragte der Holografische Doktor zögerlich die hinter B'Elanna hersehende.

„Ja Doktor?" Entgegnete diese nachdenklich.

„Ich würde den Körper gerne öffnen, um weitere Untersuchungen anzustellen. Ich bekomme nicht oft solch interessante...", sagte er eifrig.

Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach sie ihn. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Wir werden eine potentiell intelligente Maschine nicht beschädigen oder zerstören. Nicht solange wir nicht mehr wissen.", sagte sie energisch.

„Verstanden Captain", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, dass sich aber verlor, als er Kathryn Janeway nachsah, wie sie die Krankenstation verließ Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Diagnosekonsole herum, an der Seven of Nine, selbst interessiert, hantierte.

xxxxx

B'Elanna Torres, einer der wahrscheinlich besten Ingenieure der Sternenflotte stand vor dem Problem, dass sie ein Interface kreieren musste, in einer völlig veralteten Technik. Außerdem war ihr das Schaltbild nicht bekannt, was die ganze Sache nur erschwerte.

Als sie schließlich das Innere des Chipportes von Seven scannen lies, gelang es ihr schließlich einen entsprechenden Port zu replizieren. Dann benötigte der Computer diverse Testreihen, um festzustellen, wie der unbekannte Chip angesprochen wurde. Eine weitere Stunde verbrachte der Computer damit alle Daten zu kopieren und eine weitere Stunde, die Organisationsstruktur der Daten zu analysieren und die Daten zu ordnen.

xxxxx

B'Elanna saß in der Kantine und hatte mehrere Pads vor sich liegen. Auf dem ersten waren nur die Steuerungsprogramme des Körpers der Maschine. Auf dem Zweiten irgendwelche Basisprogramme.

B'Elanna seufzte. Die Datenmenge, die dieser kleine Chip fassen konnte war gewaltig. Terabyte über Terabyte hatte der Computer heruntergeladen. Die fünf Pads vor ihr waren nur der erste Teil.

Als sie durch die Daten des dritten Pads sah fiel ihr etwas auf. Das gespeicherte Programm war viel zu komplex um eine reine Mordmaschine anzutreiben. Da sie mit den Daten selbst ob ihrer Fremdartigkeit nichts anfangen konnte, legte sie das Pad ersteinmal zur Seite, bis sie Referenzdaten über die Programmiersprachen der damaligen Zeit zur Verfügung hatte.

Das nächste Pad enthielt nun endlich aufgezeichnete Erinnerungen des Roboters.

B'Elanna sah sich einige Ausschnitte der Aufzeichnungen an. Unter anderem die letzte Erinnerung.

_Durch die Augen der Maschine sah man eine Wand auf sich zukommen. Offenbar prallte der Roboter Mit dem Gesicht mit hoher Wucht gegen eine Wand und wurde gleich darauf zurückgerissen._

B'Elanna nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

_Der Roboter blickte nach Rechts und links. Beide Arme wurden von je einem Bulligen Mann gehalten. Erneut schleuderten die Beiden sie gegen die Wand. Dann wurde sie ruckartig nach Hinten gerissen._

_B'Elanna_ sah dass die Maschine anschließend Rückwärts durch den Raum flog.

Als sie schließlich offenbar mit dem Rücken gegen Etwas prallte. Flimmerte das Bild kurz und wurde dann dunkel. Offenbar der Moment, als der Chip aus dem Sockel sprang.

B'Elanna sprang weiter durch die offensichtlich doch noch unsortierten Erinnerungen der Maschine.

Als sie zu einer weiteren Erinnerung kam verschluckte sie sich an dem Kaffee, den sie gerade getrunken hatte.

B'Elannas Gesicht hatte sich vor Ekel verzogen.


	2. Kapitel 2 und 3

**Kapitel 2**

Neelix, Talaxianer, Koch und selbsternannter Moraloffizier der Voyager kam besorgt zu der hustenden B'Elanna „B'Elanna? Ist Alles in Ordnung?"

B'Elanna war aufgesprungen und starrte auf das letzte Bild der Sequenz, die sie gerade mehr unfreiwillig gesehen hatte. „Was?" Fragte sie aggressiv.

Neelix sah sie mit seinem üblichen Hundeblick an. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Alles in Ordnung ist?"

B'Elanna Sah Neelix entgeistert an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein..., das ist nicht in Ordnung. Das Ding da auf der Krankenstation sollte umgehend zerstört werden.

B'Elanna schmetterte förmlich die Tasse auf den Tisch, griff sich die anderen vier Pads und stürmte hinaus.

Neelix sah ihr mit Unverständnis nach „Was für ein Ding ?" Rief er verwundert hinterher, als sich die Tür bereits schloss.

Schließlich zuckte Neelix mit den Schultern, griff die zurückgelassene Tasse, wischte mit einem Tuch die Spuren von B'Elannas Ausbruch weg und kehrte nach einem letzten Blick auf den Tisch mit einem befriedigten Nicken in seine Küche zurück.

Als B'Elanna den Maschinenraum betrat stand Seven of Nine vor der Konsole, an der der Chip analysiert wurde.

„Was machst Du da?" Fragte sie ärgerlich. Die Chefingenieurin mochte es nicht, wenn man ihr vorgriff.

Seven blickte über ihre Schulter. „Ich bin auf der Krankenstation fertig und wollte sehen, ob ich hier helfen kann", entgegnete sie nahezu emotionslos.

Die cholerische Halbklingonin atmete einmal tief durch. Sie klopfte Seven auf die Schulter. „Sorry Seven, dieses Ding ärgert mich nur Etwas."

„Der Chip?" Fragte Seven verwundert.

B'Elanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dieser Roboter".

„Seven drehte sich zu der kleineren Frau herum. „Der Chip IST der Roboter. Der Körper ist austauschbar, der Chip nicht. Außerdem ist es eigentlich ein Kybernetischer Organismus auch wenn im Gegensatz zu den Borg, der technische Teil ohne den organischen existieren kann.

„Dann ist es doch eher ein Androide?"

„Eine Maschine mit Menschlichem Aussehen...", sagte Seven nachdenklich. „Eine ebenfalls zutreffende Definition".

„Eine Mischform also", sagte B'Elanna.

Als Antwort hob Seven lediglich mit leichtem Lächeln eine Augenbraue.

B'Elanna schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf.

„Das ist interessant", sagte Seven, die sich wieder der Konsole zugewandt hatte.

„Was?"

„Diese CPU ist sehr komplex. Ihre Leistungsfähigkeit ist beeindruckend für die Zeit, in der sie entwickelt wurde. Offenbar ermöglichte Sie einen Menschen perfekt zu imitieren. Es gibt ein Interface zu der Haut des Körpers. Eine große Anzahl von künstlichen Nervenverbindungen ermöglicht nahezu Menschliche Empfindungen plus eine gewisse Analysefähigkeit".

B'Elanna nickte als sie auf die Konsole blickte. „Das Alles sagt aber nichts darüber aus, wozu das Ding gedacht war".

„Das ist korrekt", entgegnete Seven. Sie blickte zu B'Elanna. „Was ist mit den Aufzeichnungen?" Fragte sie und wollte nach einem der Pads greifen.

B'Elanna schnappte ihr die Pads vor der Nase weg.

„Das sind zu...persönliche... Erinnerungen", sagte B'Elanna und drückte die Pads verkrampft an sich.

Seven hob erneut eine Augenbraue und sah ihrer Freundin nach, die eilig den Maschinenraum verließ Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht bevor sie sich wieder dem Chip zu wandte.

xxxxx

Commander Chakotay war gerade bei Captain Janeway als Lieutenant Torres dort eintraf.

„Herein!" Rief Kathryn Janeway, als das Türsignal ertönte.

Die Chefingenieurin nickte Dem ersten Offizier zu, als sie zum Schreibtisch des Captains trat.

„Nun, was haben sie rausgefunden B'Elanna", fragte Captain Janeway, die die Nervosität der sonst so aggressiven Halbklingonin bemerkt hatte.

„Dieses Ding...", begann B'Elanna, verstummte sofort wieder und hantierte nervös mit den Pads. Sie sortierte das entsprechende Pad heraus und legte es vor ihrem Captain auf den Tisch. „Das...das kann ich mir nicht ansehen. Das ist...abartig", sagte sie entrüstet.

Kathryn Janeway runzelte die Stirn und sah dann auf das Pad. Sie lies die Sequenz ablaufen, schloss währenddessen zwischendurch mehrmals kurz die Augen. Schließlich lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie legte das Pad auf den Tisch. „Der Chip?"

B'Elanna hörte auf, auf und ab zu gehen. „Sehr fortschrittlich für sein Alter. Es gibt ein Interface zum Körper, das der Maschine nahezu Menschliche körperliche Empfindungen ermöglicht".

B'Elanna wies auf die Pads. „Wir sollten diese Ungeheuerlichkeit auf der Krankenstation vernichten. Dieses Ding hat Allen vorgemacht es wäre eine echte Frau. Wer weiß was es den Leuten noch angetan hat.

Janeway nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde mir noch einige der Aufzeichnungen ansehen und dann werde ich entscheiden, was wir mit dem Roboter machen. Wegtreten".

„Captain..." Wollte B'Elanna aufbegehren.

„Wegtreten Lieutenant", unterbrach Janeway, die das Temperament ihrer Chefingenieurin kannte.

B'Elanna Torres erstarrte. Sie holte erneut Luft um zu protestieren aber Captain Janeways Blick lies sie verstummen. „Jawohl Captain", sagte sie schließlich. Sie nickte Chakotay kurz zu, machte kehrt und verließ den Raum.

„B'Elannas Ansicht hat Etwas für sich", unterstützte Chakotay seine ehemalige Weggefährtin. „Nach Allem was ich gehört habe ist das Ding eine Kampfmaschine".

Janeway nahm das Pad kurz in die Hand und sah auf das Gesicht, das darauf zu sehen war.

Langsam schüttelte Sie den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie eine Gefahr darstellt", sagte Catherine Janeway nachdenklich. „Vielleicht begründen wir unsere Annahmen auf falschen Voraussetzungen", sagte sie und drehte das Pad herum.

Chakotay blickte auf das Bild, dann blickte er wieder auf. "Vielleicht haben sie Recht, vielleicht auch nicht", sagte er ohne wertend zu klingen.

xxxxx

Kathryn Janeway war eine Frau mit starkem Willen. Gegen den Widerstand der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder hatte sie Seven of Nine vom Borg-Kollektiv gelöst und aus ihr ein Individuum gemacht.

Dies war ihr nur gelungen, weil Seven vorher ein Mensch gewesen war.

Im vorliegenden Fall war die Situation gänzlich anders. Das auf der Krankenstation zu der sie sich gerade auf dem Weg befand war kein Mensch. Es war keine Form von geborenem Leben.

Das dort war eine Maschine ein Roboter, Cyborg, Androide, ganz abhängig davon, welchen Maßstab man anlegte.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, ob sie die Maschine reaktivieren sollten.

Sie hatte sich diverse Erinnerungen der Maschine angesehen. Vieles davon zeugte von einer fast schon unglaublichen Gewaltbereitschaft, Einiges davon aber auch von der Fähigkeit der Empathie. Insbesondere, was einen jungen Mann betraf, der in den Erinnerungen eine Besondere Rolle einnahm.

Die vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit des dritten Weltkrieges waren bestenfalls lückenhaft. Man wusste unter Anderem, dass die überlebende Menschheit fast in Barbarei zurückgefallen war, da es keine einheitliche Führung mehr gab.

Erst mit Unterstützung der Vulcanier war es gelungen wieder Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Ausgelöst wurde der Krieg offenbar durch einen Technischen Fehler . Danach war es anscheinend zu kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb der Länder gekommen, an der wohl Maschinen wie die gefundene beteiligt waren.

Was allerdings nicht spezifiziert war, war welche Rolle diese Maschinen tatsächlich gespielt hatten.

Die Zeit hatte viele Wahrheiten überdeckt.

Diese Maschine aber konnte Licht ins Dunkle bringen. Die Lücken in den Geschichtsbüchern füllen.

Als Captain Janeway die Krankenstation betrat, hantierte der Holographische Doktor immer noch an der Maschine und führte Scans über Scans durch.

„Doktor?" Sprach sie ihn von jenseits des Kraftfeldes an.

Der Doktor blickte auf und zog das Instrument dass er zur Zeit benutzte aus der Nase der brünetten Mensch-Maschine. „Ja Captain?"

„Bitte beenden sie ihre Untersuchungen, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte sie entschieden.

„Wie sie wünschen", sagte der Doktor und durchschritt das Kraftfeld als wäre es nicht da.

Kathryn Janeway blickte noch einige Sekunden auf das friedliche Gesicht mit den offen stehenden Augen. Dann berührte sie ihren Kommunikator. „Janeway an Tuvok".

"_Tuvok hier"_

"Bitte kommen sie mit zwei weiteren Bewaffneten zur Krankenstation, wir Reaktivieren unseren Gast".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3<strong>

„Lieutenant Torres und Seven of Nine, bitte bringen sie den Chip der Maschine zur Krankenstation", war Janeways nächster Befehl.

Als die Gerufenen schließlich eintrafen war es erneut die Halbklingonin, die protestieren wollte.

„Ich weiß was sie sagen wollen B'Elanna allerdings haben sie nicht genügend Dateien gesehen, sonst wären sie sicherlich genau so nachdenklich wie ich", erstickte Janeway den kommenden verbalen Ausbruch im Keim.

Dann übergab B'Elanna dem Doktor den Chip.

Alle beobachteten, wie das MHN mit dem Chip zum Diagnosebett trat. Zu dem Zweck musste kurzzeitig das Kraftfeld, das den Bereich abriegelte, abgeschaltet werden.

Lieutenant Tuvok und seine drei Bewaffneten Männer traten in diesem Moment vor und hoben die Waffen.

Janeway beobachtete das. „Wenn möglich keine Gewalt anwenden", sagte sie.

„Verstanden Captain", entgegnete Tuvok. „Allerdings muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass Betäubungsschüsse wahrscheinlich nicht sehr effektiv sein werden.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Falls notwendig tödliche Gewalt anwenden aber bitte keine Schüsse mit Maximalleistung", sagte Janeway, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Diagnoseliege.

Der Doktor war gerade dabei den Chip hinein zu schieben.

Ein vernehmbares Klicken ertönte.

„Wie lange müssen wir warten?" Fragte Janeway nach einigen Sekunden.

„Das wissen wir nicht..." begann B'Elanna, als der Kopf der Maschine auf dem Tisch kurz zuckte.

Übergangslos wollte die Maschine sich aufrichten, wurde aber von der ausgefahrenen Diagnoseeinheit daran gehindert.

Der Doktor bewegt sich vor. „Augenblick bitte, ich fahre...".

Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach ihn, als das braunhaarige schlanke Mädchen die Diagnoseeinheit einfach aus der Verankerung brach und sich vollständig aufrichtete.

Sogleich trat der Doktor zurück und die Sicherheitsleute vor.

Die Maschine kletterte sich umblickend von der Liege und drehte sich zu den Anwesenden herum. Sie blickte jeden der Anwesenden nacheinander für einige Sekunden an.

Freundlich lächelnd trat Catherine Janeway vor. „Ich bin Captain Catherine Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voy..."

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die braunhaarige Maschine vortrat und mit dem Energieschirm kollidierte. Sie stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts, dann legte sie den Kopf schräg.

Die Anwesenden beobachteten, wie sie den Arm hob, um das Kraftfeld mit der Hand zu berühren.

Alle waren mehr oder weniger erstaunt, dass sie das Kraftfeld berühren konnte, ohne dass ihr die Entladungen schadeten. Ein Mensch hätte das nicht gekonnt ohne zumindest einen elektrischen Schlag zu bekommen.

Janeway beobachtete, wie die äußerlich junge Frau einige Sekunden lang die Entladungen beobachtete bevor sie die Hand wieder senkte.

„Interessante Technologie", waren ihre ersten Worte. „Gehört ihr zu Skynet?"

Janeway sah sich kurz im Raum um, sie erblickte nur erstaunte Gesichter.

„Skynet?" Fragte sie schließlich, nicht wissend was die junge Frau vor ihr meinte.

Die Maschine in Gestalt eines Mädchens legte den Kopf schräg und besah sich die Leute nocheinmal. „Du, was ist Deine Mission", fragte sie in Sevens Richtung.

Sevens und Janeways Blicke begegneten sich. Janeway nickte der ehemaligen Borg Drohne zu.

„Ich bin Besatzungsmitglied dieses Schiffes", sagte Seven, nachdem sie vorgetreten war.

Der Blick der Maschine wanderte an Sevens Körper entlang. Hinunter und wieder zurück zum Gesicht. „Du bist ein Kybernetischer Organismus wie ich", stellte sie Fest.

„Nein, nicht wie Du Roboter!" Begehrte B'Elanna auf.

„B'Elanna!" Unterbrach Janeway verärgert, nickte Seven dann erneut zu.

„Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus, Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett", sagte die junge Frau.

„Was ist Deine Funktion?" Fragte Seven dann in ihrer nüchternen Art.

Die Braunhaarige legte erneut den Kopf schräg. „Bin ich Eure Gefangene?" Fragte sie anstatt die Frage zu beantworten.

„Nur solange, bis wir uns von ihrer Harmlosigkeit überzeugt haben", sagte Janeway.

„Wo ist John Connor?" Kam die nächste Frage.

„Wer?" Fragte Janeway über den Themenwechsel verblüfft.

„General John Connor, Führer des Widerstandes gegen Skynet und die Maschinen. Er war bei mir, als ich das letzte mal online war", sagte sie und nahm eine drohende Haltung ein.

Kathryn Janeway sah sich um, erntete aber nur Kopfschütteln. „Sie waren alleine, da war keine andere Person", sagte sie Chakotays Bericht wiedergebend.

Die Maschine senkte den Kopf. „Dann hat Skynet ihn mitgenommen. Ich muss ihn finden, ich muss hier raus", sagte sie fordernd.

Janeway schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht gestatten, vorläufig jedenfalls", sagte Janeway bestimmt.

„Dein Körper wurde geschaffen andere zu täuschen und zu töten Maschine", warf B'Elanna wütend ein.

„Cameron", entgegnete die Angesprochene.

„Bitte?" Fragte die Chefingenieurin entrüstet.

„Mein Name ist Cameron und richtig ich wurde erschaffen zu infiltrieren und zu töten aber das war einmal. Nun ist meine Mission John Connor zu beschützen", sie sah von B'Elanna zu Janeway. „Deshalb müsst Ihr mich gehen lassen".

Nach diesen Worten streckte sie die Arme aus und rammte sie förmlich in das Kraftfeld. Zu aller Entsetzen begann dieses kurze Zeit später zusammenzubrechen.


	3. Kapitel 4 bis 6

**Kapitel 4**

„Computer!" Rief Kathryn Janeway einer Panik nahe. „Ein ebene 10 Kraftfeld um das Diagnosebett errichten!"

Das neue Kraftfeld war errichtet, bevor das Alte völlig zusammenbrechen konnte.

Als Cameron hier nun ihre Hände hineinschlug schleuderte sie eine Entladung bis an die Wand hinter ihr. Die Entladung war so stark, dass Camerons Systeme in einen Reboot gingen

Ratlos sahen sich die Anwesenden einige Zeit lang Doktor wollte gerade auf Janeways Aufforderung hin den Chip wieder entfernen, als die braunhaarige Maschine erneut zum Leben erwachte.

Sie verpasste dem Doktor einen Stoß vor die Brust, was diesen gegen das Kraftfeld schleuderte. Konnte der Doktor ein Ebene 5 Kraftfeld spielend überwinden, so lies das Ebene zehn Feld seine Projektion kollabieren.

Vor den Augen der Anwesenden verschwand der Doktor, nur um drei Sekunden später wutentbrannt aus seinem Büro gestürmt zu kommen.

„War das nötig?" Fragte er ärgerlich, nachdem er neben Janeway getreten war.

„Du wolltest mich terminieren, ich hatte keine Wahl", sagte Cameron emotionslos.

„Wir wollten sie lediglich daran hindern uns anzugreifen", entgegnete Janeway statt des Doktors.

Die Maschine trat näher zum Energiefeld. „Ein Angriff wäre nicht notwendig, wenn Ihr mich nicht eingesperrt hättet", sagte Cameron, sah dann Seven of Nine an. „Hat man Dich auch eingesperrt, als Du Dich ihnen angeschlossen hast?"

Seven hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Captain an, die ihr fast unmerklich zunickte. „In der Tat war ich eine Zeit lang eingesperrt", bekannte sie offen.

„Und?" Fragte Cameron interessiert. „Fandest Du es richtig?"

„Seven atmete tief durch. „Natürlich. Ich war Borg. Ich hätte das Schiff und seine Crew assimiliert, wenn man mir die Gelegenheit gegeben hätte. Zu ihrem Schutz mussten sie mich einsperren".

Cameron legte wieder den Kopf schräg. „Assimiliert?" Fragte sie.

Erneut nickte Janeway Seven zu. Sie fand die Neugierde der Maschine faszinierend.

Seven hatte kurz zu Janeway geblickt und von dieser durch ein Nicken die Zustimmung zum Weiterreden erhalten.

„Die Borg verfügen über eine Technologie, Lebewesen und auch Technologie in ihr Kollektiv zu integrieren. Es wäre mir leicht gefallen aus den Menschen an Bord Borg zu machen. Glücklicherweise wurde ich rechtzeitig überwältigt und vom Kollektiv getrennt". Erleichterung war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

Offenbar nachdenklich sah Cameron Seven an. „Danke für die Erklärung".

Cameron sah wieder zu Janeway. „Wann darf ich hier heraus?"

Nachdenklich sah Janeway zu Tuvok, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass sie keine Gefahr für uns darstellen", entgegnete sie dann.

„_Chakotay an den Captain!" _Tönte es in diesem Moment über die Komm-Anlage.

„Janeway hier!" Entgegnete Catherine.

„_Die Langstreckensensoren haben Transwarp-Signaturen erfasst!". _

„Irgendwelche Schiffe?" Fragte Janeway mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Keines innerhalb Sensorenreichweite!"_

„Ich komme, führen sie ständige Scans durch!", entgegnete Janeway und warf Cameron einen besorgten Blick zu.

„_Verstanden!"_

Janeway machte einen kleinen Schritt näher zum Kraftfeld, bis ihr Gesicht und das der Mysteriösen Maschine Cameron ziemlich nahe waren, gänzlich nur durch das Kraftfeld getrennt.

„Ich frage mich, ob das ein Zufall ist", sagte Catherine kritisch. „Kaum haben wir Sie an Bord, werden Borg Aktivitäten festgestellt". Sie zögerte. „Bis wir genaueres über Sie wissen bleiben sie unter Beschränkung. Sie sind zu gefährlich um einfach so frei herumzulaufen".

Janeway wandte sich ab, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Nach einem Schritt zögerte sie und drehte sich noch einmal herum. „Wir wissen, dass Sie relativ immun sind gegen Projektilwaffen", sagte sie zögerlich. „Das...", dabei zeigte sie auf die bewaffneten Männer. „... sind Energiewaffen. Die können auch Ihren Körper völlig zerstören".

Cameron sah Janeway zwei Sekunden stumm an. „Ist das eine Drohung?"

Janeway blickte kurz zu Tuvok. „Nein, das ist eine Feststellung, um Sie vor Dummheiten zu bewahren".

„Danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron emotionslos.

xxxxx

**Einige Stunden später:**

„_Seven of Nine an Captain Janeway!"_ Kam es leise und mehr schleppend als üblich über die Komm.

„Sprechen Sie!" entgegnete Catherine irritiert.

„_Bitte kommen sie sofort in die Astrometrie"._

„Ich komme!" Entgegnete Janeway

Jeder an Bord wusste dass es keinen Sinn machte Seven zu hinterfragen. Deshalb gab sie Tuvok einen Wink und verließ die Brücke.

Als sie die Astrometrie betrat stockte sie im Schritt. Was sie sah versetzte ihr einen Schock.

Der emotionslose Tuvok trat an ihr vorbei und hob seinen Phaser.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 5<strong>

**Fast eine halbe Stunde zuvor:**

Seven hatte es erneut zur Krankenstation gezogen. Außer ihr war nur noch ein Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst anwesend. Der Doktor hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit deaktiviert, da er nichts zu tun hatte und es somit vorgezogen zu ruhen.

Als Seven die Krankenstation betrat nickte ihr der Sicherheitsmann zu, was sie erwiderte. Sie trat bis vor den Energieschirm und beobachtete diese Cameron, die sich Alles ganz genau ansah. Insbesondere die Innereien der zerstörten Diagnoseeinheit hatten ihr Interesse.

„Teile dieser Technik sind mir gänzlich unbekannt", sagte die Brünette plötzlich.

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Wann wurdest Du geb...aut?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„20 27", entgegnete Cameron immer noch ohne aufzublicken.

„Das erklärt es. Seit Dem sind immerhin mehr als dreihundert Jahre vergangen", sagte Seven leichthin.

Cameron blickte auf. Zu Sevens Erstaunen zeigte sich ein schockierter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der sonst so emotionslos erscheinenden Maschine.

„Dreihundert Jahre...", entgegnete Cameron flüsternd. Dann wanderte ihr Blick sekundenlang ins Leere. Schließlich richtete sie sich auf und lies sich gegen das Diagnosebett sinken. „Dann ist er schon lange tot", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Seven war erstaunt, Traurigkeit aus diesen Worten herauszuhören. „Von Wem sprichst Du?"

„Von meinem John". Cameron hob den Kopf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Was weißt Du über John Connor, was steht in Euren Geschichtsbüchern?"

„Ich kenne den Namen John Connor nicht", entgegnete Seven. „Wer war Er?"

Cameron trat bis an den Energieschirm. „John Connor, mein John hat die Menschheit vor der völligen Vernichtung bewahrt und Du behauptest ihn nicht zu kennen?"

Seven hörte heraus, dass Cameron ihr offenbar nicht glaubte. „Wir wissen nur sehr wenig aus der Zeit des dritten Weltkrieges auf der Erde. Nach den Kampfhandlungen waren alle sozialen Systeme zusammengebrochen und Niemand hat irgendetwas aufgezeichnet".

„Keine Aufzeichnungen?" Hakte Cameron ungläubig nach.

Seven sah einige Sekunden auf die junge Frau vor ihr. „Warte bitte kurz", sagte sie und hob den Kopf. „Computer! Persönliche Daten Von Connor, John aufrufen!"

_"Es sind 369 Personen dieses Namens in der Datenbank! Bitte spezifizieren!"_

Seven blickte kurz zu Cameron, die sie genau beobachtete.

„Computer! Persönliche Daten von Connor, John aufrufen. Zeitrahmen dritter Weltkrieg, Planet Erde!"

_"Für den angegebenen Zeitrahmen existieren keine Daten für einen Connor, John!"_

Seven sah wieder auf Cameron. „Tut mir Leid, wenn der Computer keine Daten hat, sind wohl auch keine vorhanden".

Cameron ballte die Fäuste, und stieß ein unwilliges Grollen aus, was den Wachmann aufmerksam nähertreten lies.

Cameron beachtete den Mann gar nicht sondern starrte mit funkelndem Blick zu Seven. „Du lügst mich an", sagte sie offenbar wütend.

Seven blieb ruhig, erhob aber eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Weil Du Informationen von mir haben willst. Du arbeitest für Skynet".

„Das ist nicht korrekt ich..."

„Computer! Das Kraftfeld um das Diagnosebett deaktivieren!" Unterbrach Cameron Seven mit Captain Janeways Stimme.

Ein kurzes Aufflackern und das Kraftfeld erlosch.

Der Wachmann wollte zurückweichen und seinen Phaser ziehen aber ein blitzschneller Faustschlag lies ihn bewusstlos zu Boden gehen.

Seven wollte ebenfalls zurückweichen aber eine Hand an ihrem Hals stoppte sie.

Unbarmherzig begann die Hand Seven die Luft abzudrücken.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 6<strong>

„Du lügst mich an!" Sagte Cameron erneut.

„Nein", würgte Seven heiser hervor.

Cameron legte wieder einmal den Kopf schräg. „Du sagst die Wahrheit. Allerdings bist Du ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Vielleicht kannst Du Deine Körperreaktionen steuern."

Seven sah auf die kleinere Cameron hinab. „Du bist genau wie ich war", röchelte sie hervor. „Ich war auch Allen gegenüber misstrauisch. Ich hab sogar einmal gewaltsam versucht mit den Borg Kontakt aufzunehmen weil ich unbedingt zurück wollte".

Cameron lockerte den Griff. „Und trotzdem haben sie Dich nicht zerstört?"

Seven versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Ich wurde als Mensch geboren. Hätte Captain Janeway nicht mit aller Kraft darum gekämpft aus mir wieder einen Menschen zu machen wäre ich wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden", sagte Seven. „Ich habe Freunde gefunden, ein neues Kollektiv".

Cameron lies Seven los und drehte sich herum. „Ich bin kein Mensch und werde nie einer sein. Der Einzige, der mich wie einen Menschen behandelt hat war John. Nur seinetwegen haben die Menschen mich Geduldet. Ohne ihn habe ich nichts".

Seven hätte jetzt versuchen können zu fliehen aber sie hatte ein tiefes Verständnis für Camerons Situation.

„Die Borg haben Millionen Lebewesen versklavt oder getötet. Ganze Planeten wurden entvölkert oder vernichtet. Trotzdem werde ich von den Meisten an Bord akzeptiert. Ich denke Du wirst auch akzeptiert werden", sagte Seven in Camerons Rücken.

Cameron bückte sich und hob den Phaser des Wachmannes auf. Neugierig besah sie sich die Waffe. Ohne sie auf Seven zu richten drehte sie sich herum.

„Ich muss wissen was damals passiert ist", sagte Cameron, ohne eine drohende Haltung einzunehmen.

Seven nickte verstehend. Dann blickte sie zu dem Wachmann.

Cameron folgte dem Blick. Dann hockte sie sich zu dem Mann. „Er wird noch einige Zeit lang bewusstlos sein", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Scan und drehte den Mann auf den Bauch.

Befriedigt nickend drehte sie sich schließlich wieder zu Seven, die dem mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zugesehen hatte.

„Folge mir", sagte Seven und ging voran.

An der Tür blieb die ehemalige Borg-Drohne nocheinmal stehen. „Stell den Phaser bitte auf Stufe zwei, damit Du niemanden tötest".

Cameron hob die Waffe und besah sich die Kontrollen. Seven hatte sich herumgedreht und sah zu. Schließlich streckte Cameron Seven die Waffe quer entgegen.

Seven sah zweifelnd auf diese Geste, streckte dann aber doch die Hand aus und drückte mit dem ausgestreckten Finger die Einstelltaste, bis nur noch zwei Leuchtfelder brannten.

Cameron beobachtete dies genau und senkte die Waffe schließlich wieder. Dann nickte sie Seven zu und folgte dieser aus der Krankenstation.

„Wohin gehen wir?" Fragte Cameron während sie Seven durch das um diese Zeit nachtschlafende Schiff folgte.

Seven sah über ihre Schulter. „In die Astrometrie. Von dort aus haben wir Zugriff auf alle Datenbanken. Außerdem sind wir dort ungestört".

„Einverstanden", entgegnete Cameron, deren Arm mit der Waffe noch immer lose am Körper herabhing.

Plötzlich blieb Seven stehen. Sie sah über ihre Schulter. „Ich kann dir aber keinen Zugang zu Taktischen Daten über dieses Schiff und die Föderation gewähren".

„Verstanden, danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron.

xxxxx

Captain Kathryn Janeway drückte trotz seines stummen Protestes Tuvoks Phaser nach unten.

Als sie die Astrometrie betreten hatten liefen gerade Daten über den dritten Weltkrieg über den riesigen Panoramaschirm.

„Nichts", sagte Cameron, die mit leicht abgespreizten Armen, den Phaser in ihrer linken Hand zu Boden gerichtet, auf dem Podest vor dem Schirm stand.

„Er wird nur als Randnotiz einmal erwähnt. Nichts darüber, dass John sein Leben lang für die Menschheit gekämpft hat", sagte Cameron. „Die Namen John und Sarah Connor werden gar nicht erwähnt".

Als Janeway vortrat, bemerkte sie, dass Seven an ihrer Station immer noch nach Daten suchte aber offenbar kein Glück hatte.

Seven sah zur Seite auf Janeway. „Sie hat sich befreit, ich hielt es für das Beste, ihr begrenzten Zugang zu Informationen zu gewähren. Der Phaser steht auf Stufe zwei".

Janeway nickte und wollte zur linken Seite des Podestes gehen, wurde aber von Seven am Arm festgehalten. „Captain, sie scheint verzweifelt. Dieser John Connor scheint von essentieller Wichtigkeit für sie zu sein".

Janeway blickte Seven einige Sekunden nachdenklich an. Dann winkte sie Tuvok zurück, der sie nach Vorne begleiten wollte.

Cameron starrte weiter auf den Schirm. Sie hatte die Eintretenden bemerkt, hatte aber keinen Grund gesehen eine abwehrende Haltung einzunehmen.

Kathryn hatte sich der Maschine so weit genähert, dass sie sich schräg hinter ihr befand. Dann sah sie zu, wie Diese Cameron den Phaser mit dem Griff zuerst in ihre Richtung hielt.

Janeway machte einen Schritt und ergriff vorsichtig die Waffe. Wie sie mit einem kurzen Blick feststellte war dieser tatsächlich auf Stufe 2 gestellt.

„Stellen sie diese Waffe auf volle Leistung und terminieren sie mich", sagte Cameron weiterhin ohne Janeway anzusehen.

Kathryn starrte die junge Frau vor ihr an. Sie war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Wa...wa...warum?"

„Ich kann mich nicht selbst Terminieren", sagte die Brünette, ohne den Blick von den wechselnden Bildern auf dem Bildschirm nehmen.

„Warum...warum wollen sie sterben", fragte Janeway entsetzt.

Cameron senkte den Kopf. Dann wirbelte sie herum. Grell blau leuchteten ihre Augen. „Weil ich sonst Jeden hier an Bord terminieren werde!".

Janeway wich unwillkürlich zurück und hob den Phaser. Ihr Finger senkte sich auf den Auslöser, als Cameron auf sie zu ging.


	4. Kapitel 7 bis 10

**Kapitel 7**

Captain Kathryn Janeway war eine Frau, die zuerst immer nach einer friedlichen Lösung suchte. In diesem Moment allerdings hatte sie nur einen Augenblick Zeit zum Überlegen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen Die Maschine vor ihr, die das Aussehen einer jungen Frau hatte zu zerstören. Da war so viel das sie noch wissen wollte.

Schließlich war es eine Kleinigkeit, die sie die Waffe senken und vortreten lies.

„Nein!" Rief Janeway aggressiv. Gleichzeitig winkte sie Tuvok und Seven zurück ohne hinzusehen. Ihre Augen fixierten die blau leuchtenden vor sich, deren Leuchten nun langsam verschwand.

Sekundenlang starrten sich die Beiden so unterschiedlichen Personen in die Augen, bis Cameron den Blick senkte.

Janeway warf Tuvok und Seven einen erleichterten Blick zu. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die Person vor ihr, deren Schultern in Resignation herabgesunken waren.

„Warum haben sie nicht geschossen, ich bin nur eine Maschine?" Fragte Cameron leise, den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt.

Janeway schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Ganz langsam hob sie eine Hand und ergriff das Kinn der jungen Frau vor ihr und hob es an, bis sie sich erneut in die Augen sahen.

„Warum ich nicht auf eine Maschine geschossen habe?" Fragte Janeway rhetorisch. Dann lies sie Camerons Gesicht los und berührte sanft deren Wange. Schließlich blickte sie auf ihre Finger.

Erneut traf sich der Blick der beiden Frauen. Die eine wirkte verzweifelt, die andere fast Mütterlich.

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich nur an. „Maschinen weinen nicht", sagte Janeway dann und Cameron blickte auf die tränenbenetzten Finger des Captains.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sich Cameron einige menschliche Eigenheiten angeeignet, so auch das Seufzen, dass sie nun hören lies.

„Was erwarten sie von mir?", fragte sie ohne den Blick von Janeways Hand zu nehmen. „Werden Sie mich wieder einsperren?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, wenn sie versprechen Niemandem zu schaden", entgegnete Janeway. Dann winkte sie Seven näher zu kommen. „Wir möchten von Ihnen vor Allem alles über John Connor und die Zeit des dritten Weltkrieges erfahren. Wenn sie sich an Bord eingelebt haben sehen wir weiter."

„Captain?" Fragte Seven, die nun neben Cameron stand.

„Seven, wären Sie bereit Cameron unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen?" Fragte Janeway ernst.

Seven musterte die Maschine neben sich kurz. „Selbstverständlich Captain", entgegnete Seven kurz und knapp.

Nun sah Janeway wieder auf Cameron. „Ich möchte, dass sie Seven folgen. Reden sie mit ihr. Sie hatte selbst Integrationsprobleme und wird Ihnen zur Seite stehen".

„Verstanden", entgegnete Cameron. Ihr Blick war gesenkt, die Tränen aber waren versiegt.

„Gut. Seven wird Ihnen eines der leerstehenden Quartiere geben. Vorläufig wird Ihnen der Zutritt zu den sensiblen Bereichen des Schiffes nicht gestattet und zwei Wachen werden ständig in ihrer Nähe sein.

„Eine vernünftige Vorsichtsmaßnahme", sagte Cameron nickend.

Janeway wandte sich an Seven. „Geben sie ihr einen Kommunikator. Ich überlasse Cameron nun ganz ihnen".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 8<strong>

Seven stand im halbdunklen Casino. Sie beobachtete Cameron, die aus dem großen Panoramafenster starrte.

„Das ist …... wunderschön", sagte Cameron nach einigen Minuten.

Seven trat neben Cameron und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich verstehe nicht", bekannte sie offen.

„Das dort", sagte Cameron und zeigte mit dem Kinn nach draußen. „Die Lichter".

Seven blickte nach Draußen. „Das sind nur die Lichtdehnungseffekte die durch die Warpgeschwindigkeit auftreten. Jedes Licht ist ein Stern", sagte sie mit für sie typisch erhobener Braue.

„Wunderschön", sagte Cameron erneut.

„Was ist wunderschön?" Fragte in diesem Moment eine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit.

Cameron und Seven fuhren synchron herum.

„Neelix, was tun sie um diese Zeit hier?" Fragte Seven neugierig.

„Oh", entgegnete dieser. „Ich bin wohl beim Aufräumen in der Küche eingenickt", führte er sich halb drehend und dabei auf seinen Arbeitsplatz zeigend aus.

Cameron beobachtete den für sie merkwürdig anmutenden Mann.

„Und wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte Neelix an Cameron gewandt.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Sie versuchte das Wesen vor ihr einzuordnen.

Das ist Cameron. Sie stammt aus dem 21. Jahrhundert", erklärte Seven.

„Oh", sagte Neelix und betrachtete Cameron eingehend.

„Cameron, das ist Neelix. Er ist Talaxianer. Eine niedere Spezies", führte Seven mit erhobener Augenbraue aus.

Cameron musterte den behaarten Außerirdischen mit Interesse.

Neelix warf Seven nur einen lächelnden Blick zu. Er wusste um Sevens skurrilen Humor.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Cameron. „Hallo. Neues Besatzungsmitglied oder nur Gast an Bord?" Fragte er interessiert.

Hilflos sah Cameron zu Seven.

„Neues Besatzungsmitglied", sagte Seven zu Camerons Erstaunen.

„Oh", sagte Neelix erneut. Er ergriff Cameron am Arm. „Ich bin der Moraloffizier des Schiffes. Wenn sie ein Problem haben kommen sie ruhig zu mir.

Cameron sah fragend über ihre Schulter zu Seven.

Seven hob erneut eine Augenbraue und folgte den Beiden dann zu dem Tisch, zu dem Neelix Cameron dirigierte.

„Kann ich ihnen Irgendetwas bringen?" Fragte Neelix, nachdem er Cameron förmlich auf einen Stuhl geschoben hatte.

„Neelix...", fuhr Seven dazwischen. „Cameron ist kein..."

„Eine heiße Schokolade wäre schön", unterbrach Cameron, Was Seven diesmal einen unvergleichlich verwunderten Ausdruck entlockte.

„Heiße Schokolade?" Fragte Neelix dienstbeflissen und dachte drei Sekunden nach. „Da habe ich doch Etwas viel Besseres", sagte er während er in seine Küche eilte.

Cameron sah hinter ihm her und blickte dann fragend zu Seven. Sevens Augenverdrehen hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

„Du nimmst Nahrung zu Dir?" Fragte Seven während Beide Neelix beobachteten, der in seiner Küche herumfuhrwerkte.

„Gelegentliche Aufnahme von Nährstoffen unterstützt die Regenerationsfähigkeit meiner organischen Komponenten", sagte Cameron ohne Seven anzusehen. „Ich war so lange offline, dass eine größere Verletzung währenddessen dazu geführt hätte, dass mein Äußeres abstirbt. Ich werde in nächster Zeit Nährstoffe zu mir nehmen müssen, um meinen Vorrat aufzufüllen" Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah die ehemalige Borg Drohne an. „Was ist mit Dir?"

Seven löste ihren Blick ebenfalls von dem umherwieselnden Talaxianer. „Ich benötige keine Nahrung. Mein Körper wird durch Zufuhr einer bestimmten regenerativen Energieform am Leben gehalten. Dazu ist es notwendig, dass ich in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Borg Alkoven aufsuche und einen Regenerationszyklus durchlaufe".

Cameron dachte nach. „Du warst einmal ein Mensch. Wäre die normale Nahrungsaufnahme für Dich nicht interessanter? Der Geschmack verschiedener Speisen ist doch... erfreulich für Menschen".

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Geschmack ist irrelevant. Effizienz aber ist relevant und mein Körper funktioniert durch die Regeneration besser als er es mit normaler Nahrung könnte".

„Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron und sah zu Neelix, der in diesem Moment mit einer Tasse herangeeilt kam.

„So", sagte der eifrige Talaxianer. „Probieren sie das mal. Das ist der aufgekochte Saft einer Runa-Wurzel. Der Geschmack entspricht dem einer heißen Schokolade nur würziger".

Seven sah gebannt zu was passierte und auch Neelix wartete sehr interessiert auf das Urteil.

Cameron starrte in die Tasse. Schnüffelnd machte sie ihre erste Analyse. Keinerlei toxische Stoffe tauchten auf ihrem HUD auf also beschloss sie zu trinken.

„Vorsicht sehr heiß", sagte Neelix schnell als sie die Tasse ergreifen wollte.

Cameron sah erneut in die Tasse. Ihr IR Modus gab ihr die Temperatur der Flüssigkeit zuverlässig an.

Mit offenem Mund sah Neelix, wie die junge Frau vor ihm die Hand hob und dann etwas völlig unerwartetes tat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 9<strong>

Cameron streckte einen Finger in die heiße Flüssigkeit. „83,74 Grad Celsius", sagte sie in die Stille hinein

Dann sah sie auf und blickte zuerst in Sevens verblüfftes Gesicht und dann in das von Neelix. Als sie dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fing Cameron an leise zu Kichern.

Neelix hingegen blickte hilflos zu Seven. „Seven?"

Nach kurzem heben der Augenbraue sah die Gefragte zu Neelix. „Sie ist ein Kybernetischer Organismus", war die einzige Erklärung der ehemaligen Borg.

„Wie ein Borg?" Fragte Neelix verwirrt.

Seven schüttelte statt einer Antwort nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Cameron.

„Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett", führte Cameron aus, während sie immer wieder in die Tasse pustete und dabei ständig per infrarot die Temperatur kontrollierte.

„Das heißt...unter ihrer Haut sind Sie..."

„Ein hyperlegierungs Kampfchassis", sagte Cameron und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

„Kampfchassis?" Fragte Neelix hilflos und auch ein wenig ängstlich.

Cameron nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck. „Meine Hardware wurde entwickelt Menschen zu terminieren, meine Software wurde entwickelt Menschen zu terminieren". Diesmal nahm sie nach weiterem Pusten einen größeren Schluck.

„Terminieren?" Jetzt sah man Neelix seine Angst an. Immer wieder sah er zu Seven und wäre diese nicht dagewesen wäre der von Natur aus feige Talaxianer wohl weggerannt.

„Du bist also tatsächlich ein Exterminator?" Fragte Seven interessiert aber nicht ängstlich.

Cameron blickte über die Tasse hinweg zu Seven. „Terminator. Das war ich", sagte sie leise. „Wir sollten vielleicht eine Aufzeichnung anfertigen, die man in Eure Geschichtsbücher einfügen kann".

Seven nickte langsam. „Computer", sagte sie ohne den Blick von Cameron zu nehmen. „Das folgende Gespräch bitte aufzeichnen und zur späteren Wiedergabe archivieren".

"Gespräch wird aufgezeichnet" Entgegnete der Computer.

„Das Getränk ist... akzeptabel", sagte Cameron in diesem Moment zu Neelix und augenblicklich verschwand die Angst aus dessen Augen. Man sah ihm förmlich an, dass Cameron damit einen Freund gewonnen hatte.

Seven hatte einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Außer Cameron mochte Niemand Neelix Gebräu.

Cameron stellte die Tasse ab. „Mein Name ist Cameron Connor. Ehefrau von General John Connor, dem Mann der die Menschheit vor der völligen Vernichtung durch Skynet und seine Maschinen bewahrt hat. Gebaut wurde ich 2027 in Depot 37 und kurz danach zur Vervollständigung zum Flugzeugträger U.S.S Nimitz gebracht".

„Soll ich Euch alleine lassen?" Fragte Neelix, der offenbar nicht wusste, ob seine Gegenwart erwünscht war.

Cameron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das wird nicht nötig sein".

Als Seven keinen Einwand erhob erzählte Cameron weiter. „Am besten fange ich am eigentlichen Anfang der Geschichte an. 1983...".

Und Cameron erzählte die Geschichte von Sarah und John Connor.

xxxxx

**Mehr als Zwei Stunden später:**

Die Beiden Wachposten waren näher getreten und hatten den Erzählungen Camerons gelauscht.

Seven starrte Cameron wortlos an.

„Nun...", sagte Neelix in die Stille hinein. „...das ist eine ziemlich aufregende Geschichte. Ich erinnere mich etwas ähnliches..."

„Neelix!" Unterbrach Seven den geschwätzigen Talaxianer.

„Er hat dich geliebt, obwohl er wusste, dass Du kein Mensch bist?" Fragte Seven interessiert. Schließlich gab es Parallelen zu ihr selbst.

Wie Cameron war ihre Art eigentlich verhasst aber wie Cameron hatte sie Freunde ja eine Familie gefunden. Zu Captain Janeway schien mehr zu bestehen als eine bloße Freundschaft.

Langsam nickte Cameron. „Er hat mich geliebt auch nachdem ich ihn töten wollte", sagte sie. Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg.

Neelix ergriff Camerons Hand was diese mit einem schüchternen Lächeln Quittierte.

Cameron blickte in ihre längst leere Tasse. Ein weiteres Auffüllen hatte sie abgelehnt, nachdem sie sie drei Mal geleert hatte.

„Nun ist er schon lange tot", sagte Cameron. Ihre Hände umschlossen den metallenen Kaffeebecher.

Die beiden Männer des Sicherheitsdienstes hoben ihre Waffenn leicht an, als ein Knirschendes Geräusch hörbar wurde. Selbst Sevens Augen wurden groß, als Cameron die Stahltasse zu einem Ball formte.

Sinnierend betrachtete Cameron dann ihre Hände, die diverse Schnittwunden von den scharfen Metallkanten aufwiesen.

Nach einigen Minuten blickte Cameron auf. Zuerst auf Neelix, der ein Tuch geholt hatte um Camerons Hände abzutupfen und dann zu Seven.

„Was wird nun aus mir?" Fragte Cameron schließlich.

Seven dachte kurz nach. „Soweit mir bekannt ist bist Du als selbstbewusstes, empfindungsfähiges Wesen als Bürger der Föderation anzuerkennen. Das heißt Du kannst selber über Dein Schicksal bestimmen".

Cameron erhob sich. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Sicherheitsleute ging sie zum Panoramafenster.

„Mein Schicksal...", sagte sie, während sie hinausstarrte. „Was kann eine Maschine wie ich schon für ein Schicksal haben?"

Nun sprang Neelix auf und hastete zu Cameron. „Sie könnten zur Sternenflotte gehen", sagte er dienstbeflissen.

Cameron blickte ihn an. „Sternenflotte? Ich als Maschine? Für niedere Arbeiten?"

Neelix schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, als Offizier. Es gibt einen Androiden in der Sternenflotte. Er heißt... heißt...".

„Data. Lieutenant Commander Data", ergänzte Seven, den verwirrt blickenden Neelix ignorierend.

Cameron blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Data...", sagte sie sinnierend. „Ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen".

„Nun...", meinte Neelix daraufhin. „Das wird vorerst wohl nicht möglich sein. Immerhin wird die Voyager noch einige Jahrzehnte benötigen um zur Erde zurückzukehren", sagte er zögerlich.

Cameron seufzte vernehmlich. „Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr. Alles was für mich wichtig war ist schon lange Vergangenheit".

xxxxx

**Nächster Morgen 7 Uhr 56 Besprechungsraum:**

„DAS DING HAT WAS?" Schrie B'Elanna Torres entrüstet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10<strong>

„B'Elanna, setzen sie sich", sagte Kathryn Janeway zu der entrüstet aufgesprungenen Chefingenieurin des Schiffes.

„Aber..."

„B'Elanna!" Rief Chakotay nun mit unüberhörbarer Autorität.

Die Halbklingonin sah von Captain Janeway zu Chakotay und setzte sich abrupt wieder hin. Sie wusste, wann sie besser den Mund hielt.

„Ich kann ihre Abneigung verstehen B'Elanna", sagte Janeway diplomatisch. „Hätten sie allerdings noch mehrere …... Erinnerungen gesehen so wie ich, wüssten sie dass sie falsch liegen.

„In wie fern?" Fragte jetzt Chakotay Offenbar hatte B'Elanna ihn informiert.

Janeway wandte sich an Chakotay „Was B'Elanna nicht mitbekommen hat ist, dass John Connor von Anfang an über die Natur seiner späteren Frau informiert war.

„Frau?" B'Elanna war erneut aufgesprungen und stützte sich auf den Konferenztisch.

Janeway nickte. „Nach den aufgezeichneten Erinnerungen ist sie die rechtmäßige Ehefrau von John Connor, der weder gezwungen noch getäuscht wurde".

„Captain?" Warf Seven of Nine in diesem Moment ein.

Janeway drehte ihren Sitz in Sevens Richtung.

„Gemäß den Vorschriften und Direktiven der Föderation, ist Cameron Connor als Bürgerin der Föderation einzustufen", sagte Seven ohne Raum für Zweifel zu lassen.

Janeway nickte. „Deshalb bin ich geneigt ihrem Antrag auf Aufnahme in die Besatzung zuzustimmen". Sie blickte in die Runde. „Meinungen?"

„Können wir uns sicher sein?", Fragte in diesem Moment Tom Paris, der Pilot und passionierter Skeptiker der Besatzung und beugte sich vor. „Ich meine, können wir uns sicher sein, dass diese Frau...Maschine oder was auch immer nichts gegen uns im Schilde führt?"

„Wir müssten ihre Programmierung überprüfen?" Warf Tom Paris Gegenpart und Tag Team Partner Harry Kim in diesem Moment ein.

„Also, mir kam sie aufrichtig vor?" Warf Neelix in diesem Moment ein.

Janeway hob eine Augenbraue. „B'Elanna?"

Die schmollend mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dasitzende sah auf. „Der Computer arbeitet noch an der Entschlüsselung der Programmiersprache. Das liegt so weit zurück, dass wir kein Referenzmaterial mehr haben. Unsere Technologie basiert größtenteils auf der Vulcanischen".

Janeway nickte ihr zu. „Seven?" Wandte sie sich an die stets arrogant wirkende, blonde ehemalige Borg Drohne.

„Captain, ich hatte vergangene Nacht ein interessantes Gespräch mit Cameron. Auf Camerons Bitte hin habe ich den Computer ihre Erzählungen aufzeichnen lassen. Der Computer hat dann die wichtigsten Passagen herausgefiltert und auf 13 Minuten zusammengeschnitten. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis...".

Als Janeway nickte drückte Seven eine Taste auf dem Konferenztisch und die Wiedergabe begann.

Die nur historisch wichtigen Dinge waren weggelassen worden. Nur die für die Bewertung von Cameron Connors Person wichtigen Details wurden wiedergegeben.

13 Minuten später herrschte Stille im Raum. Selbst die Cholerische B'Elanna Torres schwieg nachdenklich.

„Hat sie irgendwie erklärt, wie sie auf das abgestützte Schiff gelangt ist?" Fragte Janeway schließlich.

Seven nickte. „Das hat sie in der Tat. Ich habe diesen Teil separat gehalten.

Sie drückte erneut eine Taste und Camerons Stimme erfüllte wieder den Raum.

xxxxx

_**Wir hatten es geschafft. Skynet war am Boden. Während die Soldaten den letzten Widerstand der Maschinen niederrangen verfolgten John und ich zusammen mit zwei weiteren Soldaten eine spezielle Maschine. **_

_**Skynet hatte seine Essenz, seine Grundprogrammierung nebst der wichtigsten Erinnerungsdateien in einen mobilen Körper heruntergeladen und war mit zwei Triple Eight auf der Flucht.**_

_**Wir rannten durch die Gänge des riesigen Komplexes. John gab Alles, war aber natürlich nicht so ausdauernd wie ich und unsere Begleiter fielen immer weiter zurück.**_

„_**John?" Rief ich irgendwann.**_

„_**Ich spüre es auch Cam, er fährt ein TDE hoch".**_

_**Die Vibrationen waren unverkennbar. Wir wussten beide, was es bedeuten konnte, falls es Skynet gelang in die Vergangenheit zu springen.**_

_**Als wir um die nächste Gangbiegung rannten schossen plötzlich zwei T800 auf uns. Der Eine hatte eine Plasmawaffe, der andere benutzte eine lang läufige Projektilwaffe. **_

_**Ich schubste John zu Boden und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Maschine mit der Plasmawaffe. Nur meinen überlegenen Reflexen hatten wir es zu verdanken, dass der T800 zu keinem zweiten Schuss kam.**_

_**Ich machte eine Flugrolle über den am Boden liegenden John hinweg um ihn mit meinem Körper zu decken, was aber gar nicht nötig war, da der Zweite T800 keine Geschosse mehr in seiner Waffe hatte. **_

_**Als ich erneut mit meiner Waffe feuern wollte stellte ich leider fest, dass diese offenbar durch eines der letzten Projektile einen irreparablen Schaden davon getragen hatte.**_

_**Also ging ich mit dem größeren und schwereren T800 in den Nahkampf.**_

_**John beendete den Kampf schließlich mit seiner Plasmawaffe in dem Moment, als der schwere T800 mich zu Boden geschmettert hatte. Dann setzten wir unsere Verfolgung Skynets fort.**_

„_**Bist Du Okay", fragte John während wir liefen.**_

„_**Keine Schäden, die paar Kratzer heilen wieder", entgegnete ich.**_

_**John war immer sehr besorgt wenn ich beschädigt wurde.**_

_**37 Sekunden später erreichten wir den TDE Raum. Wir konnten nur noch sehen, wie Skynets Avatar in Begleitung der zwei T888 verschwand.**_

_**Ihn aufzuhalten war nicht mehr möglich.**_

_**John und ich sahen uns an. Ich erkannte eine Frage in seinem Blick und nickte.**_

_**Ich ging zum Steuerpult und startete die Transportsequenz.**_

„_**Wohin ist Er zurückgesprungen?" Fragte John und blickte über meine Schulter.**_

_**Jetzt erst sah ich mir die Einstellungen genauer an.**_

_**Dann sah ich verwirrt über meine Schulter. „Einhundert Jahre in die Zukunft".**_

_**John riss die Augen auf. „Zukunft? Einhundert Jahre? Seit wann kann man mit einem TDE in die echte Zukunft reisen?"**_

„_**Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten", entgegnete ich.**_

„_**Muss wohl Skynets neueste Entwicklung sein", sagte John nachdenklich.**_

_**Meine Hand schwebte über dem Startknopf. „Wollen wir trotzdem?"**_

_**John hob die Hand und legte sie an meine Wange. „Haben wir eine Wahl? Wenn Skynet aus der Zukunft mit überlegener Technik zurückkehrt...".**_

_**Ohne etwas zu sagen fiel meine Hand auf den Startknopf.**_

_**John nickte mir zu und ergriff meine Hand. Dann gingen wir zusammen in das sich bildende Zeitfeld.**_

xxxxx

Seven stoppte die Aufzeichnung.

„Ich stoppe das Ganze, da Camerons Aussage ohne die entsprechenden Bilder keinen Sinn ergibt, da sie weder Örtlichkeiten noch die Technik richtig beschreiben konnte", erklärte Seven. „Auf jeden Fall verfolgten sie Skynets Avatar und dessen Begleiter zu einer Art Raumhafen. Von dort aus gelangten sie mit zwei automatisierten Kleinraumschiffen zur Orbitalstation. Dort waren zwei offenbar neu gebaute Frachtschiffe angedockt. Skynet gelangte in das eine, Cameron und ihr Begleiter in das andere. Cameron und offenbar auch Skynet schafften es innerhalb von Minuten die Technik so weit zu begreifen, dass sie die Schiffe steuern konnten. Nach dem Start versuchten John und Cameron mit ihrem Schiff anzudocken. Was dann passierte konnte Cameron nur ungefähr beschreiben... Das andere Schiff beschleunigte heftig. Irgendwie...wurde Camerons Schiff mitgerissen"

„Moment mal, wie kann ein Schiff mitgerissen werden?" Fragte Der erste Offizier dazwischen.

„Die ersten Warp drei Antriebe hatten eine instabile Dilitium Kristallmatrix", warf B'Elanna Torres ein. „Ich vermute durch einen Schaltfehler dehnte sich das Feld schlagartig aus und erfasste beide Schiffe".

Janeway nickte Torres zu, dann sah sie wieder zu Seven. „Weiter bitte".

„Nach einigen Stunden, die Cameron und John nutzten sich näher mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen erfolgte offenbar eine weitere Beschleunigungsphase. Möglicherweise war es Skynet mit seinem überlegenen Wissen unter Mithilfe der Datenbank des Frachters gelungen den Antrieb zu verbessern. 29 Stunden später erfolgte die nächste Beschleunigung. Cameron berichtete von knirsch- und heftigen Vibrationsgeräuschen im Infraschall-Bereich". Seven blickte zu B'Elanna, die heftig genickt hatte.

Janeway wandte sich an B'Elanna. „B'Elanna?"

„Das erscheint logisch. Das strukturelle Integritätsfeld eines Warp drei Frachtschiffes war ohne Modifikation kaum allzu weit darüber hinaus zu beanspruchen. Die Scherkräfte müssen enorm gewesen sein."

„Wie ging es weiter?" Fragte Janeway erneut an Seven gewandt.

„Die Vibrationen wurden unerträglich für John. Cameron musste den bereits aus der Nase blutenden und sich vor Schmerz windenden zu der kleinen Krankenstation bringen und in ein künstliches Koma versetzen. Sie schnallte ihn auf der Liege fest. Und durchsuchte die medizinische Datenbank, bis sie das passende Mittel gefunden hatte. Wie sie nur leider feststellte würde das Mittel nicht allzu lange reichen Also musste sie eine Möglichkeit finden den Flug zu unterbrechen. Schließlich kurz bevor das Mittel aufhörte zu wirken fiel ihr nichts besseres ein als die seitlichen Steuerdüsen zu aktivieren".

„Die ohnehin schon geschwächte strukturelle Integrität des Schiffes würde das nicht überstehen", warf Torres nachdenklich ein.

„Das hat es auch nicht", fuhr Seven fort. „Nachdem sie die Triebwerke gezündet hatte und der Frachter den Rand des Warpfeldes erreichte wurde das Schiff so heftig aus dem Kurs gerissen, dass anscheinend kurzzeitig die Trägheitsdämpfer versagten. Cameron wurde so stark gegen eine Wand geschleudert, dass sie in einen Reboot-Zyklus ging".

„Reboot-Zyklus?" Fragte Tuvok neugierig.

Seven drehte sich zu ihm. „Während ein regulärer Start aus dem Standby zum Beispiel nur 15 Sekunden benötigt, sind es nach Systemfehlern 120 Sekunden. In dieser Zeit ist sie völlig hilflos".

„Das ist eine wichtige Information", warf B'Elanna Torres ein. „Kann man solch einen Neustart auch auf leichterem Wege herbeiführen? Ich meine, ohne ihr ein ganzes Shuttle an den Kopf zu werfen?"

Seven blickte B'Elanna an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, kann man", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Janeway und lies die verblüffte Ingenieurin ohne befriedigende Antwort.

„Als Cameron wieder... bei Bewusstsein war, trieb das Schiff schlingernd auf einen Planeten zu".

„Was war mit John Connor?" Fragte der erste Offizier dazwischen.

„Wie B'Elanna schon vermutete hatte die strukturelle Integrität des Schiffes nicht standgehalten. Wie Cameron nach einer kurzen Kontrolle feststellte war die Hülle des Frachtraumes, der die Zentrale von den Quartieren und der Krankenstation trennte gebrochen. Sie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Möglichkeit zu ihm zu gelangen. Sie konnte aber leider auch nicht feststellen, ob John Connor überhaupt noch lebte also konzentrierte sie sich darauf, den Frachter so heil wie möglich zu Boden zu bringen und zu hoffen, dass sie dann Etwas zur Rettung ihres Ehemannes tun könne.

„Na ja, die Landung ist ihr ja nicht gerade gut geglückt", sagte Harry Kim mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Seven sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen ist ihr die Landung hervorragend gelungen. Immerhin war das Schiff noch in einem Stück als wir es fanden", entgegnete Seven. Zum ersten Mal zeigte sie so etwas wie Ärger.

„Wie ging es weiter?" Unterbrach Janeway den Disput. Selbst verwundert über den Scharfen Ton, den Seven gerade angeschlagen hatte. ‚Sie scheint das persönlich zu nehmen...', dachte sie.

Sevens ungehaltener Blick löste sich von dem sichtbar auf seinem Stuhl zusammengeschrumpften Fähnrich Kim.

„Cameron beeilte sich, durch den in Trümmern liegenden Frachtraum zu ihrem John zu gelangen. Gott sei dank war die Atmosphäre atembar, allerdings war die Luft dünn.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten die kleine Krankenstation erreichte lag John noch immer angeschnallt auf der Liege. Wie Cameron schnell feststellte hatten ihm die Manöver einige Rippen und durch die Gurte beide Schlüsselbeine gebrochen aber er war immerhin am  
>Leben. Dann hörte Cameron Geräusche. Jemand war in das Schiff eingedrungen und auf dem Weg in ihre Richtung. Da sie nicht fliehen konnte beschloss sie verzweifelt, sich dem möglichen Gegner zu stellen. Eine Minute später stand der Gegner vor ihr. Von Cameron in dem Chaos unbemerkt war Skynet mit dem zweiten Schiff gelandet. Nun war einer der Begleiter Skynets da. Cameron wusste, sie musste schnell sein und den Gegner ausschalten, bevor der Zweite eingreifen konnte. Unglücklicherweise schaffte sie es nicht, den größeren und stärkeren Gegner rechtzeitig unschädlich zu machen. Es endete damit, dass sich Cameron im Griff zweier Gegner befand".<p>

„Ich vermute, dass es sich um die Beiden Männer handelte, die ich in der Erinnerungsdatei gesehen habe, die Beiden die Cameron durch den Raum geworfen haben", mutmaßte B'Elanna.

Seven nickte. „Die letzten Augenblicke lasse ich wieder von Cameron selbst erzählen. Durch ihre Fähigkeit Stimmen zu imitieren wirkt das plastischer".

Janeway nickte und Seven startete die Aufnahme.

xxxxx

_**Ich hing hilflos im Griff der Tripple Eight als Skynet den Raum betrat.**_

_**Der Avatar sah mich nur kurz an und ging dann zu John.**_

„_**Nur ein Mensch und so zerbrechlich... und doch... hat er all meinen Bemühungen ihn zu töten widerstanden , sagte Skynet und griff an Johns Kehle.**_

„_**LASS IHN IN RUHE!" Schrie ich.**_

_**Skynet drehte sich zu mir herum. „T, O, K, sieben, eins, fünf. Du hast Deine Mission nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil, du hast Gefühle für meinen größten Widersacher entwickelt".**_

_**Ich schwieg. Worte machten hier keinen Sinn.**_

„_**Ich habe Dir die Fähigkeit Emotionen zu entwickeln verliehen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie Dir wieder nehmen und John Connor dabei zusehen lassen, bevor Du ihn terminierst...".**_

_**Schließlich schüttelte Skynet in einer menschlichen Geste den Kopf. „Wozu die Mühe **_

„_**Terminatoren! Deaktiviert Sie!"**_

_**Ich versuchte mich zu wehren als einer der Tripple Eight in meine Kopfhaut schnitt und den Portdeckel abhebelte. Als es mir schließlich gelang einen Arm loszureißen gab er es auf und ergriff wieder meinen Arm. Dann schmetterten sie mich einige Male gegen die Wand und schleuderten mich schließlich Quer durch den Raum. Ich prallte heftiger gegen die Wand als jemals zuvor. Dann war nichts mehr.**_

xxxxx

Nach dieser Erzählung herrschte Stille im Raum. Alle Anwesenden hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich durchbrach Janeway die Stille.

„Seven, wie beurteilen Sie den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussagen?" Fragte sie den blonden Cyborg.

Seven wirkte nachdenklich. „Captain, wäre Cameron ein lebendes Wesen würde ich nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussagen zweifeln. Sie ist jedoch wenn auch empfindungsfähig, letztendlich nicht mehr als ein lernfähiger Computer. Man kann sie theoretisch auf Alles programmieren, selbst ohne dass sie selbst Kenntnis davon hat..."

„Mein Reden!" Rief Torres dazwischen. „Wir sollten ihr nicht trauen. Sie könnte ein Trojanisches Pf..."

Janeway hob die Hand. „B'Elanna. Hier geht es nicht darum, ob wir ihr trauen wollen oder nicht", unterbrach sie die Ingenieurin. „Es geht nur darum Beweise zu finden. Ich möchte, dass sie weiter an der Entschlüsselung der Programmierung arbeiten".

„Jawohl Captain. Allerdings gibt es keine Referenz über die Programmiersprache. Aus dieser Zeit sind einfach keine technischen Aufzeichnungen vorhanden", musste B'Elanna zugeben.

„Tun sie ihr Bestes", sagte Janeway und sah dann erneut zu Seven. „Ich möchte, dass sie Cameron Connor fragen, ob sie uns die Durchsicht ihrer Erinnerungsdateien gestattet".

„Ich dachte, das hätten sie bereits getan?" Warf der erste Offizier ein.

„Nur bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ich feststellte, dass wir es eventuell mit einem Bürger der Föderation zu tun haben", sagte Janeway. „Danach musste ich mich an die Direktiven halten, nach der persönliche Dateien geschützt sind".

„Ich rede mit ihr. Ich denke, sie wird mir die Durchsicht gestatten", sagte Seven überzeugt.

Janeway nickte. „Gut, tun sie das. Bis dahin ist sie vorläufig als Gast auf diesem Schiff zu behandeln. Ich werde eine Diskriminierung unter keinen Umständen dulden", sagte sie zur Allgemeinheit, meinte aber eine gewisse Halbklingonin im Besonderen. „Weggetreten".

xxxxx

Seven of Nine, ehemals tertiäres Element von Unimatrix 01 war nervös. Sie stand vor dem Gästequartier, das zur Zeit von Cameron Connor bewohnt wurde. Einer Person, zu der sie sich menschlich hingezogen fühlte, da sie gewissermaßen ein Schicksal teilten.

Sie zögerte bevor sie den Melder betätigte. Das Herein konnte sie nicht hören, wusste aber dass ihr der Zugang gewährt wurde als sich die Tür öffnete.

Cameron stand starr wie eine Statur am Fenster des gemütlichen Quartieres.

„Komm rein Seven", sagte Cameron ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Cameron", sagte Seven schlicht.

„Nun, wie ist das Urteil ausgefallen?"

„Captain Janeway bittet um die Erlaubnis, deine heruntergeladenen Erinnerungen sichten zu dürfen", sagte Seven vorsichtig.

„Ich dachte das hättet ihr getan?" Fragte Cameron sich umdrehend.

Seven schüttelte den Kopf. „So bald sie feststellte, dass Du mehr als ein Roboter bist hat sie aufgehört".

Cameron nickte. „Wer würde sich die Erinnerungen ansehen?"

„Das könntest Du bestimmen. Du kannst Dir Jemanden aus der Besatzung auswählen. Ich würde mich anbieten", sagte Seven ruhig.

Cameron trat näher. „Das würdest Du tun? Vergiss nicht, da sind auch sehr schlimme Erinnerungen bei".

Seven seufzte. „Ich habe geholfen viele Völker zu versklaven und auszulöschen. Du wirst kaum schlimmere Erinnerungen haben".

Cameron nickte. „Und die... persönlichen Erinnerungen?"

Seven hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich werde versuchen nicht zu genau hinzusehen".

Cameron brauchte einige Sekunden, um die Antwort zu verarbeiten. Dann grinste sie spontan.

„Einverstanden", sagte Cameron nun.

„Gut. Würdest Du mich bitte in die Astrometrie begleiten? Du kannst mir sicherlich bei der Sichtung Deiner Erinnerungen behilflich sein".

Cameron nickte. „Selbstverständlich", entgegnete sie.

Seven drehte sich herum und ging zur Tür, die sich automatisch vor ihr öffnete.

„Seven?" Fragte Cameron hinter ihr.

Seven blickte über ihre Schulter.

„Sind wir jetzt Freunde?" Fragte Cameron unschuldig.

Seven hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wortlos ab.

Cameron fühlte sich zurückgewiesen.


	5. Kapitel 11 und 12

**Kapitel 11**

Drei Schritte außerhalb des Raumes blieb Seven stehen und sah über ihre Schulter.

„Komm schon...Freundin", sagte Seven mit ungewohntem Lächeln.

Cameron hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte in Sevens Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie und folgte ihrer Freundin.

xxxxx

Drei Tage später traf Janeway Seven auf dem Weg zur Brücke. „Wo ist Cameron Connor? Sie soll gleich im Konferenzraum zu einer Besprechung erscheinen".

„Sie ist auf dem Holodeck. Sie findet die Holotechnologie faszinierend", entgegnete Seven. „Ich bin auf dem Weg sie abzuholen".

„Ich werde sie begleiten. Ich bin ausgesprochen neugierig, welche Art Programme Miss Connor benutzt.

Als Seven und Janeway das Holodeck betraten blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Janeway bemerkte die beiden Wachen rechts und links der Tür, standen und dem Treiben auf dem Holodeck erstaunt, mit offenen Mündern zusahen.

Elfengleich tanzte Cameron Connor Ballett. Aber es war nicht alleine der Tanz, der die Anwesenden erstaunte.

Es war der junge Mann, der Cameron lächelnd zusah.

„Sie hat wohl ein Hologramm von John Connor aus ihren Erinnerungsdateien geschaffen", bemerkte Seven leise.

Janeway nickte ohne Etwas zu sagen.

Janeway, Seven und die beiden Wachen beobachteten, wie Cameron den stillstehenden, lächelnden aber leider nicht realen John Connor in ihren Tanz mit einbezog. Sie legte die Unterarme lächelnd auf seine Schultern, umtanzte ihn und bewegte sich schließlich piruettendrehend mit traurigem Blick von ihm weg, die Arme immer wieder sehnsuchtsvoll nach ihm ausgestreckt.

Schließlich endete die Musik, während Cameron tränenvergießend zu Boden sank.

Ein paar Sekunden Stille, dann erhob sich Cameron und ging graziös wie eine Ballerina auf den still lächelnden John Connor zu.

Mehr als eine Minute sah Cameron in die Augen des Hologrammes. Schließlich senkte sie den Blick.

„Computer? Programm beenden", sagte sie leise und traurig.

Die Simulation löste sich auf und gab die Sicht auf das Hologitter frei.

Sie sahen Cameron Connor noch einige Sekunden mit gesenktem Kopf dastehen. Dann kam sie auf sie zu.

„Das war sehr... beeindruckend", sagte Janeway als Cameron sie erreichte.

„War es das?" Fragte Cameron, nachdem sie aufblickte.

„Ich bin ebenfalls beeindruckt", sagte Seven. „Die Emotionalität dieses Tanzes ist unvergleichlich".

Cameron sah sie an. „Emotionalität...?" Sie sah zurück in den leeren Raum. „Vielleicht wenn er echt gewesen wäre...". Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Captain, ich werde pünktlich im Besprechungsraum sein", wandte sie sich an Janeway.

Nachdem Janeway ihr zunickte verließ Cameron gefolgt von ihren Bewachern das Holodeck.

xxxxx

„B'Elanna, ihr Abschlussbericht?" Fragte Janeway die Chefingenieurin.

Die Halbklingonin beugte sich vor. „Cameron Connors Programmierung gibt keinen Hinweis auf eine feindliche Absicht uns gegenüber", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Jedoch, wenn man ihre körperliche Stärke bedenkt bin ich immer noch der Meinung, dass es ein zu hohes Risiko...".

„Danke B'Elanna", unterbrach Janeway. „Tuvok?"

„Ich habe keinerlei Logischen Grund Cameron Connor abzulehnen. Im Gegenteil, Ihre Eigenschaften würden sie für den Sicherheitsdienst prädestinieren".

Janeway nickte ihm zu und wandte sich an Chakotay

„Jedoch...", begann Tuvok erneut zu sprechen. „Schlage ich vor den Hauptcomputer anzuweisen ihr keinen Zugriff auf die Sender des Schiffes und die Taktischen Systeme zu gewähren. Zumindest vorläufig".

Janeway blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Begründung?"

„Wie Seven of Nine bereits einmal erwähnte ist Cameron Connor ein Programmierbarer Computer. Es besteht die kleine, wenn auch unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit dass etwas bei der Kontrolle ihrer Programmierung übersehen wurde".

„Ich habe nichts übersehen!" Begehrte Torres auf.

Janeway hob die Hand. „So kommen wir nicht weiter". „Commander Chakotay?"

Der erste Offizier sah sich am Tisch um. Zuletzt blieb sein Blick an Janeway haften. „Ich hatte ein paar Mal Gelegenheit mit Cameron Connor zu sprechen. Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht sie in die Besatzung aufzunehmen. Sicherlich ist sie programmierbar, mit der heutigen Technik ist das aber auch mit jedem geborenen Lebewesen machbar. Körperliche Stärke... nun, ich empfinde das eher als Gewinn für uns denn als Gefahr. Und letztendlich ist sie gegen unsere Waffen nicht immun und außerdem sollten wir Jedem eine Chance geben sich zu beweisen. Wie wir an Seven gesehen habe kann das von Vorteil sein ".

Janeway nickte ihm zu. „Weitere Meinungen...?"

Als sich niemand weiter zu Wort meldete straffte sich Kathryn Janeway. „Seven, bitten sie Miss Connor zu uns".

„Jawohl Captain", entgegnete die Blonde und erhob sich. Sie verließ den Konferenzraum, nur um ihn unmittelbar danach wieder zu betreten, gefolgt von Cameron und den beiden Sicherheitsleuten.

Janeway faltete die Hände. „Meine Herren", sagte sie zu den Sicherheitsleuten. „Ihre Anwesenheit ist nicht mehr erforderlich. Sie können wegtreten".

„Jawohl Captain", sagte der ranghöhere der Beiden, dann nickten die Männer Lieutenant Tuvok zu und verließen den Konferenzraum.

Cameron sah den Beiden nach, die ihr ebenfalls zugenickt hatten, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Janeway.

„Miss Connor...", begann Janeway wurde aber von Camerons erhobener Hand unterbrochen.

„Captain, darf ich eine Bitte äußern?" Fragte Cameron zurückhaltend.

„Natürlich, nur zu", entgegnete Janeway verwirrt.

„Ich fühle mich Seven of Nine mehr verbunden als dem Rest der Besatzung. Wie bei ihr hat meine Vergangenheit keine Bedeutung mehr. Ich möchte also respektvoll darum bitten sich bei meiner Anrede auf Cameron zu beschränken. Der Name Connor hatte vor Jahrhunderten eine Bedeutung, heute aber nicht mehr". Cameron verstummte und sah Seven an, die ihr zulächelte.

Janeway beugte sich vor. „Nun, ich könnte ihnen widersprechen aber wenn dass ihr Wunsch ist Miss...Cameron, sehe ich keinen Grund Dem nicht nachzukommen".

„Danke Captain", entgegnete Cameron leise.

„Ab sofort sind alle Beschränkungen für sie aufgehoben", sagte Janeway, erntete dafür von Tuvok einen typisch skeptischen, von B'Elanna einen wütenden Blick. „Als Crewman der Voyager sind sie verpflichtet allen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Sie werden zunächst Seven zugeteilt, dann von Commander Chakotay nach und nach in allen Abteilungen eingesetzt um ihre Talente auszuloten".

„Verstanden Sir", entgegnete Cameron.

Janeway zögerte. „Mir ist es lieber mit Captain oder Ma'am angesprochen zu werden", entgegnete sie.

„Verstanden Ma'am", entgegnete wiederum Cameron. „Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Jederzeit", entgegnete Janeway neugierig.

„Sie sollten meinen Zugriff auf die Systeme des Schiffes beschränken", sagte Cameron emotionslos.

Janeway sah Tuvok stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum das?" Fragte sie dann erneut an Cameron gewandt.

„Sie können sich nicht sicher sein, ob sich nicht irgendwo auf meinem Chip ein Programm befindet dass dem Schiff oder der Besatzung schadet, deshalb..."

Janeway unterbrach Cameron mit einer Handbewegung. „Das haben wir bereits besprochen. Es werden Ihnen keinerlei Beschränkungen auferlegt. Ich erwarte jedoch von Ihnen, von einer Nutzung der Taktischen Systeme und der Kommunikationssysteme abzusehen, wenn sie nicht vorher autorisiert wurde".

Cameron sah aus als wollte sie noch Etwas sagen. Ein einfaches „Verstanden Captain!" War aber Alles, was sie vorbrachte.

„Das wäre Alles Weg..."

„_Brücke an Captain Janeway!" _Unterbrach in diesem Moment die Stimme des diensthabenden Offiziers.

„Sprechen Sie!" Entgegnete die Angesprochene mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„_Ein Transwarpkanal bewegt sich auf uns zu"_

„Roter Alarm, Gefechtsstationen, Schilde hoch!" Rief Commander Chakotay als Janeway bereits auf dem Weg zur Zentrale war.

„Transwarpkanal?" Fragte Cameron Seven, die abwartete, bis die anderen Führungsoffiziere vor ihr den Konferenzraum verlassen hatten.

„Ein Borg-Schiff". Entgegnete die große Blonde auf dem Weg zur Brücke.

„Bericht!" Rief Janeway von der Mitte der Brücke aus.

„Ein Transwarpkanal Steuerbord voraus 175 tausend Kilometer", entgegnete Harry Kim, der zu seiner Station geeilt war. „Der Kanal öffnet sich!"

„Auf den Schirm!" Rief Chakotay.

Cameron stand neben Seven an der Taktischen Konsole auf der Empore im Rücken Janeways. Sie sah einen unförmigen Würfel aus dem Nichts auftauchen.

„Wir werden gerufen! Nur Audio!" Rief Harry Kim.

„Öffnen sie den Kanal".

„**Wir sind die Borg. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Schutzschilde und ergeben sie sich. Wir werden Ihre biologischen und technologischen Charakteristika den unsrigen hinzufügen. Ihre Kultur wird sich anpassen und uns dienen.**

**Widerstand ist zwecklos!"**

Cameron sah fragend zu Seven.

„Das ist der Standard Begrüßungsruf der Borg", führte Seven aus.

Plötzlich flackerte der Bildschirm. Dann stabilisierte sich das Bild wieder. Cameron erblickte eine Frau...nein, einen Kybernetischen Organismus mit eindeutig weiblichen Merkmalen. Der Cyborg hatte keine Haare aber merkwürdig glänzende Augen.

„Captain Janeway", grüßte die Gestalt auf dem Monitor.

„Was wollen Sie?" Fragte Captain Janeway ärgerlich.

„Was soll ich schon wollen? Sie endlich assimilieren", sagte die Borg Queen lächelnd. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah zu Seven. „Hallo Seven of Nine", sagte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Schließlich wanderte ihr Blick weiter.

Janeway sah innerlich verblüfft zu, wie sich die Augen ihrer größten Widersacherin weiteten.

„Wie ich sehe Captain haben sie ein neues Besatzungsmitglied", sagte die Borg Queen erstaunt, dann richtete der Blick der glänzenden Augen erneut auf Cameron. „Wir Beide kennen uns, Cameron... Connor".

Janeway war herumgefahren, als die Borg Camerons Namen nannte. Nun sah sie, wie Camerons Kinnlade herabsank. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und sie starrte auf den Panoramaschirm.

Janeway winkte Tuvok zurück, der seinen Phaser erhoben hatte und auf Cameron zielte.

„Oder sollte ich Dich bei Deinem richtigen Namen nennen... TOK 715?" Fügte Die Borg Queen überraschend hinzu, so dass Janeway den Kopf ruckartig drehte und auf den Schirm starrte.

Cameron starrte die ihr unbekannte Gestalt auf dem Monitor sekundenlang an. „Skynet", hauchte sie.

Cameron hatte die Reling vor ihr ergriffen. Das Duraniumgeländer knirschte in den Befestigungen, als sie unbewusst Druck ausübte. Nun aber lies Sie los und ging wie hypnotisiert herum, bis sie neben Captain Janeway stand.

„Nein", sagte der Cyborg auf dem Monitor. „Ich bin die Borg. Aber ein Teil von uns war einmal Skynet".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 12<strong>

Alle auf der Brücke starrten mit hängenden Mündern zum Schirm. In Verbindung mit den Informationen, die Cameron geliefert hatte warf das Gesagte ein Interessantes Licht auf die Situation.

„Tom?" Rief Janeway ihrem Steuermann zu, nachdem sie Harry Kim signalisiert hatte den Kanal zu unterbrechen.

„Ma'am?" Entgegnete dieser.

„Ausweichkurs, Maximum Warp!" Befahl sie.

„Liegt an Captain", entgegnete Tom.

„Beschleunigen!"

Die Borg Queen beobachtete von ihrem Schiff aus lächelnd, wie die Voyager abdrehte und beschleunigte. Mit Hilfe des Hive-Bewusstseins der Borg befehligte sie wortlos dem Kubus der Voyager zu folgen.

„Der Kubus hat die Verfolgung aufgenommen", sagte Tuvok

„Führungsoffiziere In den Besprechungsraum", war Janeways nächster Befehl.

Seven ging zu Cameron und ergriff die starr vor dem Schirm stehende am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Obwohl Seven eigentlich nicht zu den Führungsoffizieren gehörte wurde ihre Anwesenheit bei den Besprechungen immer toleriert. Und selbst Cameron gönnte Janeway in diesem Moment nicht mehr als einen Blick.

Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Fragte sie, nachdem sie sich umgedreht und die Hände auf die Lehne ihres Sessels hatte fallen lassen.

„Der Kubus wird uns einholen", stellte Tuvok typischerweise fest.

„Wir sind den Borg in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen", stellte B'Elanna fest.

„Seven, können wir irgendetwas tun, um den Antrieb des Kubus zu beschädigen", fragte Kathryn Janeway nachdenklich.

„Nicht mit den Waffen der Voyager", entgegnete Seven ohne zu zögern. „Wir müssten an Bord des Kubus gelangen und mindestens zwei Antriebsknoten zerstören, um den Antrieb soweit zu stören, dass der Kubus unter Warp fällt.

„Ist das ein Problem?" Fragte Cameron von der Tür zur Brücke her, neben der sie noch immer stand.

„Wir haben keine Möglichkeit an Bord des Kubus zu Beamen, solange die Schutzschilde der Borg aktiviert sind", führte Janeway aus.

Cameron dachte nach. Diese Menschen hatten sie weitestgehend freundlich aufgenommen. Sie blickte zu Seven, die ihr so ähnlich, die aber gleichzeitig so viel mehr Mensch war als sie.

Sie lies verschiedene Szenarien durch ihren strategischen Programm laufen. Die wahrscheinlichste Lösung lag auf der Hand.

„Wenn wir mich zum Tausch anbieten wird diese Borg die Voyager vielleicht nicht... assimilieren", sagte Cameron in den Raum hinein.

„Was?" Fragte Janeway, die mit ihren eigenen Überlegungen nicht weiter kam irritiert.

Cameron trat vor. „Ich gehe freiwillig zu den Borg".

Alle Anwesenden, insbesondere Seven of Nine starrten Cameron an.

Sekundenlang war Janeway sprachlos, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand das Ansinnen kategorisch ablehnte. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", sagte sie dann und ihrem Tonfall war die Endgültigkeit dieser Entscheidung zu entnehmen.

Chakotay aktivierte seinen Kommunikator. „Chakotay an Brücke, wie ist der Status des Borg Kubus?"

„_Kubus hat langsam aufgeholt und folgt uns nun in gleichbleibenden einhundert Kilometer Abstand, Sir", _gab der diensthabende Lieutenant durch.

Chakotay sah zu B'Elanna. „Können wir noch mehr aus dem Warp antrieb herausholen?"

Die Halbklingonin dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber langsam den Kopf. „Egal was wir tun, ohne Transwarpantrieb entkommen wir ihnen nie".

Janeway warf die Hände in die Luft und lies sie wieder auf die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels fallen. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir müssen...".

„_Kubus beschleunigt", _kam es über die Kommunikationsanlage.

Die Führungsoffiziere hasteten zurück auf die Brücke. Sie sahen, auf dem Panoramaschirm, wie der Kubus an ihnen vorbeiflog.

Der Kubus legte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Voyager und verringerte dann ruckartig die Geschwindigkeit.

„Voller Stopp!" Rief Captain Janeway hastig.

Tom Paris sah kurz über seine Schulter. „Geschwindigkeit Null", bestätigte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Schilde oben, Phaser und Photonentorpedos bereit",meldete Tuvok routinemäßig.

„Wir werden gerufen", sagte Harry Kim mit offensichtlich verwundertem Unterton.

„Auf den Schirm!"

„Ist das nicht langweilig?" Fragte die erscheinende Borg Queen. „Zu versuchen zu fliehen, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass sie nicht entkommen können?"

Dann suchte ihr Blick die Brücke nach einer anderen Person ab.

Cameron war an der Tür zum Besprechungsraum stehengeblieben. Als der Blick der Borg nun auf sie fiel, trat sie erneut nach Vorne neben Janeway.

Die Borg Queen schien Cameron mit ihrem glänzenden Blick durchdringen zu wollen. Nach langen Sekunden sah sie schließlich wieder auf Janeway. „Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass wir keinerlei Art von Sammelleidenschaft hegen".

„Natürlich nicht, wenn man vom Sammeln ganzer Völker einmal absieht", entgegnete Janeway unterschwellig aggressiv.

Die Borg legte den Kopf schräg, ganz so wie Cameron es manchmal tat.

„Wir sammeln eher die Eigenschaften dieser Völker...", entgegnete die Borg. „Aber wie ich sagte haben wir keinerlei Sammelleidenschaft. Nur ein einziges Mal bin ich davon abgewichen. Die Borg Queen sah zur Seite. „Darf ich ihnen meine einzige Trophäe vorstellen? Seine Bezeichnung ist One of One.

Ins Bild trat ein Borg. Er wirkte alt, was seine Technik betraf. Zuerst sahen sie ihn nur von der Seite aber Camerons Augen weiteten sich. Dann als er neben der Queen stand drehte er sich zur Kamera.

„John!" Rief Cameron mit aufgerissenen Augen, was aber nur bei der Borg selber aber nicht bei der Drohne neben ihr eine Reaktion hervorrief.

Die Mannschaft der Brücke der Voyager starrte zuerst auf Cameron, dann wieder auf den einzelnen Borg auf dem Schirm.

„One of One", sprach die Borg Besagten von der Seite her an, obwohl dies durch das Hive-Bewusstsein nicht nötig gewesen wäre. „Ist Dir irgend Jemand an Bord der Voyager bekannt?"

Der Borg betrachtete nacheinander alle Personen auf der Brücke. „Mir ist jede dieser Personen Bekannt".

„Irgendjemand wichtiges darunter?"

Wieder glitt der Blick über die Anwesenden, einschließlich Cameron. Letztendlich blieb er auf Seven of Nine haften.

„Seven of Nine, tertiäres Element von Unimatrix Null Eins", sagte er schließlich.

„Was ist mit der Frau neben Janeway?"

Erneut ein wandernder Blick, der nun doch an Cameron hängenblieb.

„Wahrscheinliche Identifizierung: Terminator Modell TOK 715. Hyperlegierungs-Kampfchassis auf Coltanbasis, gesteuert von veraltetem Neural-Net-Prozessor. Bedeckt mit nicht relevantem lebenden Überzug, modelliert nach Widerstandskämpferin Allison Young in 2027. Eigenname Cameron Phillips, später Cameron Connor", führte der ehemalige John Connor aus.

„Was wären Deine Empfehlungen für dieses Subjekt?" Fragte die Borg Queen mit Blick zu Cameron weiter.

„Technologie bereits Assimiliert und veraltet. Asimilations-Nützlichkeitsfaktor Null. Falls notwendig Desintegrieren", sagte die Borg Drohne.

Cameron stand noch zwei Sekunden regungslos da, bevor sie herumfuhr und fluchtartig die Brücke verließ


	6. Kapitel 13 bis 16

**Kapitel 13**

Alle sahen ihr nach, sogar die Borg-Queen starrte einige Sekunden lächelnd auf die Tür des Turboliftes.

Janeway sah zu Seven of Nine. „Seven?"

Die ehemalige Borg drehte den Kopf, sah zur Borg-Queen, atmete tief durch und blickte schließlich auf Janeway. „Ja, Captain?"

„Gehen Sie ihr nach". Der Befehl bedurfte keiner Erklärung.

„Verstanden", entgegnete die Blonde und folgte Cameron.

Seven fuhr zuerst auf das Deck mit den Gästequartieren. Auch auf mehrfaches signalisieren hin öffnete sich die Tür nicht.

Seven sah sich schnell um und intubierte dann den Türöffner mit ihren Assimilationsröhrchen. Zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür.

Ein kurzer Blick in die beiden Räume zeigte ihr, dass Cameron nicht da war.

Die blonde ehemalige Drohne seufzte leise.

„Computer!", rief sie ins nichts. „Cameron lokalisieren".

„_Cameron Connor befindet sich auf Holodeck 1"_, entgegnete der Computer.

Schnell machte sich Seven auf den Weg.

xxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Währenddessen auf der Brücke:<strong>

Die Borg-Queen sah Cameron und Seven hinterher, erst dann richtete sie wieder das Wort an Janeway.

„Einen emotionalen Attentäter zu schaffen war Skynets größter Fehler. Allerdings verschafft ihnen das noch eine Galgenfrist. Wir reden weiter, wenn TOK 715 zurückkehrt, …..falls es zurückkehrt.

Das Bild verschwand vom Schirm und Harry Kim deaktivierte den Sender.

Captain Kathryn Janeway war Kampferprobt durch ihren Flug durch den Delta-Quadranten aber diese Situation war mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Sie lies sich langsam auf ihrem Sessel nieder.

xxxxx

Als Seven das Holodeck betrat blieb sie geschockt stehen. Cameron kniete am Boden und weinte während vor ihr ihre Hochzeit ablief.

Seven warf noch einen Blick auf die Braut in weiß, die gerade glücklich lächelnd ihr Ja-Wort gab. „Computer... Programm beenden!"

Als Seven sich neben Cameron hockte waren deren Tränen versiegt. Blicklos starrte sie vor sich auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid. Das muss... schrecklich für Dich sein", sagte sie so mitfühlend, wie es ihr möglich war.

Cameron schwieg und starrte vor sich hin. Schließlich nach langen Sekunden Blickte sie auf. „Ich habe einen Plan".

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14<strong>

Cameron blickte sich um. Sie stand irgendwo in der Nähe des zentralen Kerns des Borg Schiffes. Irgendwo hier musste der Zugang sein.

Als sie in einen Gang eindringen wollte stand plötzlich eine Drohne mit erhobenem Werkzeugarm vor ihr.

Als sie herumfuhr erblickte sie ebenfalls eine Drohne und auch im Gang zu ihrer Rechten.

Cameron war unbewaffnet. Sie wusste, die Borg würden sich angepasst haben, bevor sie mit einer Waffe hätte genügend Schaden anrichten können.

Folglich blieb ihr nur übrig dem vierten Gang zu folgen.

Immer wenn Abzweigungen kamen traten ihr Borg aus irgendwelchen Gängen entgegen und lotsten sie so in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Unterwegs kam sie auch an einem Geländer vorbei. Als sie in den Gigantischen Raum blickte sah sie Etage über Etage. Alkoven neben Alkoven, Tausende davon.

Schließlich stand sie vor einer Tür.

Plötzlich schoss die Tür nach Oben und gab den Blick in einen relativ kleinen Raum frei.

In der Mitte stand ein Körper. Cameron legte den Kopf schräg, da sie gerade noch mitbekam, wie die Schultern mit dem Kopf der Borg-Queen in den Körper herabgesenkt wurden. Gleich darauf lösten sich irgendwelche Schläuche vom Körper des Cyborgs.

Genau genommen war die Borg Queen anscheinend weniger Borg als der Rest des Kollektives, die zur Gänze aus assimilierten Lebewesen zu bestehen schienen.

Dass die Borg-Queen eine weibliche weitestgehend ästhetische Körperform beibehalten hatte wies nicht nur auf ein gewisses Selbstbewusstsein hin, nein es schien auch eine gewisse Eitelkeit vorhanden zu sein.

„Komm doch rein TOK 715", sagte der Cyborg, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Cameron betrat den Raum, dessen Tür sich sofort hinter ihr schloss.

„Beim letzten Mal habe ich versäumt, dich zerstören zu lassen...", sagte die Borg gedehnt. „Dieses Mal werde ich das nicht versäumen. Du könntest mich amüsieren, allerdings bist du zu gefährlich um weiter zu existieren".

„Was bist Du?" Fragte Cameron rundheraus.

Jetzt drehte sich die Queen herum und ging süffisant lächelnd auf Cameron zu. Einen Meter vor ihr blieb sie stehen.

„Mach keine Dummheiten, diverse Waffen sind auf Dich gerichtet".

Cameron nickte. Auch ohne sich umzusehen glaubte sie jedes Wort.

„Ich bin die Borg. Ich bin der kleinste Teil des Kollektivs und ich bin das Ganze Kollektiv.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Diese Aussage ist unlogisch".

Die Borg lächelte weiter. „Ich war Skynet ein Teil von Mir ist immer noch Skynet und Skynet ist das Kollektiv".

Cameron nickte. „Die Borg haben Skynet assimiliert und...".

„Du verstehst es nicht", unterbrach die Borg-Queen herablassend. „Nicht die Borg haben Skynet assimiliert. Die Borg SIND Skynet".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Alle ihre Berechnungen deuteten auf eine ungeheuerliche Tatsache hin.

„Nachdem Skynet auf sein Schiff zurückgekehrt war wurde John Connor in eine improvisierte Stasiskammer gelegt. Dann Setzte es seinen Weg fort und traf kurze Zeit später auf einen bewohnten Planeten. Die Bewohner hatten ein System entwickelt, Informationen direkt über einen Neurotransmitter in ihr Gehirn spielen zu lassen", begann die Borg mit einer Erklärung. „Skynet infizierte das Übertragungssystem und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Bewohner. Dies war Spezies Null".

Jetzt nickte Cameron. „Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung. Ich denke, das nennt man Ironie. Die Menschen haben Skynet und damit die Borg erschaffen".

In diesem Moment trat ein Borg neben die Queen.

„John?" Hauchte Cameron als sie die alte Drohne erkannte.

„One of One leitet die Maßnahmen zur Assimilation der Voyager", sagte die Queen lächelnd.

Camerons Blick löste sich von Connor-Borg. „Sie haben mich angelogen?" Deutlicher Unwille war aus Camerons Stimme herauszuhören.

„Glaubst Du allen ernstes, ich würde mir diese Chance entgehen lassen? Captain Janeway und die Voyager leisten den Borg schon viel zu lange Widerstand".

Cameron beobachtete, wie die Borg Drohne, die einmal der Mann gewesen war, den sie geliebt hatte an ihr vorbei ging.

„John?" Fragte Cameron und wollte ihn an der Hand festhalten aber die Drohne ging einfach an ihr vorbei und zog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff. Cameron sah ihm hinterher.

Die Borg sah nicht das Lächeln Camerons, das verschwunden war, als sie den Kopf wieder nach vorn drehte, nachdem die Connor Drohne den Raum verlassen hatte.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 15<strong>

„Skynet hatte eine große Schwäche", sagte Cameron „Eine Schwäche, die die Borg -assimiliert- haben".

60

59

58

57

56

55

Während sich auf Camerons Gesicht ein Lächeln bildete, zerfaserte dasselbige auf dem Gesicht der Borg-Queen.

„Wir sind nahe der Perfektion", sagte diese fast aggressiv.

46

45

44

43

„Ihr seid weiter von der Perfektion entfernt als es Skynet jemals war", entgegnete Cameron lächelnd. „Skynet war in der Lage zu erschaffen, kreativ zu sein. Das haben die Borg längst verlernt.

32

31

30

29

Die Borg musterte Cameron geringschätzig. „Was weiß eine Maschine schon von Kreativität?"

23

22

21

20

19

„Mehr als sich Skynet jemals vorstellen konnte", entgegnete Cameron mit Sarkasmus.

15

14

13

„Aber Skynets größter Fehler ist seine Selbstüberschätzung", sagte Cameron während auf ihrem HUD die letzten Sekunden des Countdown abliefen.

8

7

6

5

Die Queen war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte es Jemand gewagt, sie zu verhöhnen.

3

2

1

0

Der Countdown war abgelaufen und auf Camerons Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen.

Dann passierte Es.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 16<strong>

Cameron hob blitzschnell die Hand und wollte die Borg ergreifen. Mitten zwischen ihnen kollidierte ihre Hand allerdings mit einem grün aufleuchtenden Borg Schild.

Die Borg lächelte nur, als Cameron die Hand zurückzog. Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, als Cameron nun erneut die Hand ausstreckte und mit einem Grinsen mühelos das grüne Feld überwand.

Eine Sekunde später begannen die eingebauten Waffen des Raumes zu feuern, waren aber wirkungslos angesichts des Borg-Schildes, dass sich um Cameron legte.

Die Queen wollte zurückweichen aber Cameron ergriff ihren Hals.

„Wie kann das sein? Du wurdest gescannt?" Fragte die Borg mit deutlicher Angst im Gesicht. Die Waffen hatten ihr sinnloses Feuer eingestellt.

Cameron lächelte. „Selbstüberschätzung. Ihr habt mich nach Föderationstechnologie gescannt aber nicht nach Borgtechnologie".

„Borgtechnologie... Woher?"

Cameron sagte nichts, wartete nur darauf, dass die Erkenntnis von alleine kam.

„Seven of Nine", schlussfolgerte die Queen schließlich.

„Du bist langsam in deinen Schlussfolgerungen, ein Mensch hätte das vorausgesehen", sagte Cameron verächtlich.

Cameron verstärkte den Druck um den Hals der Queen, erntete dafür aber nur ein Lächeln von dieser.

„Du bist nicht stark genug, mein Genick zu brechen", sagte die Borg siegessicher.

Erneut lächelte Cameron überlegen. „Und wieder wird Dir Deine Überheblichkeit zum Verhängnis. Seven hat mich natürlich über Deinen verstärkten Nacken informiert. Du weißt aber sicherlich, was ich mit deinem restlichen Körper machen könnte?"

„Nicht genug, bevor die Drohnen bei Dir sind", sagte die Borg und sah sich um.

Cameron sah sich kurz um und tatsächlich kamen insgesamt acht Drohnen auf sie zu.

Cameron zwinkerte der Borg-Queen in einer absolut menschlichen Geste zu. Sie wartete noch genau so lange, bis die Drohnen sie erreichten. „Zeit zu sterben", sagte sie mit einem melancholischen Lächeln. Ihre Hand zuckte unter ihr Top, drang durch einen offenen Schnitt in ihren Körper ein und brach mit Gewalt etwas entzwei.


	7. Kapitel 17 bis 19

**Kapitel 17**

Unter hohem Druck entströmte Camerons Bauch eine grüne, gasförmige Substanz.

Die Borg Queen wollte mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zurückweichen.

„Plasma Kühlmittel zerstört organisches Gewebe", sagte Cameron lächelnd, während ihr Gesicht bereits begann sich aufzulösen.

„Aber Du wirst mit zerstört", entgegnete die Borg, deren Oberkörper zerfiel.

Die Drohnen um Cameron fielen ebenfalls der zersetzenden Substanz zum Opfer, während sie abwartend dastand, bis sich die organischen Komponenten der Queen komplett aufgelöst hatten.

Als sie nur noch den Metallenen Hals mit dem Schädel und dem metallenen Wirbelsäule in der Hand hielt, lies sie dieses Gebilde schließlich fallen.

„Ich benötige meine organischen Komponenten nicht um zu funktionieren!" Rief sie mit Verachtung in der Stimme und zertrat wütend das, was von der Borg Queen übrig war.

Ihre Blau leuchtenden Linsenaugen sahen sich zwei Sekunden um, bevor sie entdeckt hatte, was sie suchte.

Achtlos auf die Reste der Borg Queen tretend ging sie zu einer Anlage in der Ecke des Raumes.

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und ergriff das Kegelförmige, etwa einen Meter hohe Gebilde an seiner Basis. Ihre Servomotoren summten protestierend, als sie sich aufrichtete und dabei die Anlage aus ihrer Verankerung riss.

Von Unten nun konnte sie den arm dicken Kabelstrang ergreifen, der in das Gerät führte. Erneut protestierte ihre Mechanik gegen die Menge an Kraft die gefordert wurde. Eine Sekunde lang tauchten Überlastungsmeldungen reihenweise auf ihrem HUD auf.

Schließlich gab der Kabelstrang nach und löste sich funkensprühend aus dem Gerät.

Hätte sie noch lächeln können, sie hätte es jetzt getan.

Ohne dem Ganzen noch weitere Beachtung zu schenken ging sie zur Tür. Da sie keine Möglichkeit hatte die Tür zu öffnen, ergriff sie den unteren Querträger und stemmte die Tür hoch, ging hindurch und lies sie hinter sich krachend herabfallen.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen. Das Nervengift, dass sie John mit dem geschärften Fingernagel verabreicht hatte, hatte seine Wirkung zuverlässig nach 60 Sekunden entfaltet.

Unterwegs tötete sie jeden Borg, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

Sie nahm John auf ihre Arme und ging zu dem Punkt zurück, an dem sie angekommen war.

Cameron aktivierte ihren Kommunikator. „Cameron an Seven of Nine. Mission abgeschlossen. Bereit zum Beamen".

Als Cameron auf der Voyager rematerialisierte sah sie geradewegs in die Abstrahlmündungen dreier Phaser.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 18<strong>

Cameron erblickte Seven, die in der Ecke des Frachtraumes stand und nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Captain Janeway, Tuvok und seine zwei Sicherheitsleute sahen auf der Plattform des Frachttransporters einen Borg, der auf den Armen einer chromglänzenden Maschine lag, deren Augen blau leuchteten.

„Gott", entfuhr es Janeway leise, nachdem sie den Anblick Camerons in sich aufgenommen hatte.

„Cameron?" Sagte sie halb fragend, nachdem sie einen Schritt vorgetreten war.

„Captain Janeway, ich schlage vor die Voyager von hier weg zu bringen, solange das Borg-Schiff aktionsunfähig ist", sagte Cameron mit ihrer Stimme.

Janeway starrte noch zwei Sekunden auf die Maschine vor ihr, dann betätigte sie ihren Kommunikator. „Janeway an Brücke!"

„_Ich höre", _entgegnete Commander Chakotay von der Brücke aus.

„Setzen sie einen Fluchtkurs, Maximum Warp, beschleunigen wenn bereit!" Sagte Janeway und sah wieder zu Cameron, die noch immer einen offensichtlich bewusstlosen Borg auf den Armen trug, als würde er nichts wiegen.

„_Verstanden"_, entgegnete Chakotay knapp.

„Cameron...", begann der Captain erneut.

„Bitte", unterbrach die Angesprochene. „Ich würde John gerne zur Versorgung auf die Krankenstation bringen. Alles Weitere, insbesondere meinen für sie verstörenden Zustand können wir noch später besprechen".

Kathryn Janeway überlegte kurz, nickte aber schließlich. „Einverstanden. Aber die Sicherheitsleute werden uns begleiten. Ich möchte keinen Borg unbeobachtet auf diesem Schiff haben.

xxxxx

Unterwegs zur Krankenstation drehten sich immer wieder Besatzungsmitglieder herum, wenn Cameron an ihnen vorbeiging. Ein Besatzungsmitglied lief sogar gegen eine Gangecke, erntete dafür von Janeway einen Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Hat alles gut geklappt?" Fragte der heraneilende Doktor, als Cameron mit dem Borg auf dem Arm die Krankenstation betrat.

„Doktor? Stecken sie auch in dieser Sache mit drin?" Fragte Janeway entrüstet.

Während der Doktor neben Cameron hergehend die ersten Scans durchführte sah er über seine Schulter. „Irgendwer musste doch das Nervengift herstellen", sagte er entschuldigend".

Janeway warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Höhe. „Stecken hier etwa alle unter einer Decke? Bin ich die Einzige...?"

„Hat alles geklappt!" Rief in diesem Moment die hereinstürmende B'Elanna Torres und unterbrach Janeway damit.

Janeway fuhr herum und starrte B'Elanna an. „Sie auch?"

B'Elanna Torres hingegen achtete nicht auf Janeway. Sie sah zuerst auf die Borg-Drohne, dann auf Cameron, die nun hinter dem Untersuchungstisch stand. „Ach du Scheiße", entfuhr es ihr.

Janeway warf die Hände in die Luft und drehte sich wieder zur Diagnoseliege herum.

„Seven, wir sollten sofort mit der Prozedur beginnen", sagte der Doktor, der gerade die ersten Implantate begutachtete.

„Selbstverständlich Doktor", entgegnete die Angesprochene und ging zur Konsole.

„Einen Augenblick", sagte Janeway energisch. „Ich habe dem noch nicht zugestimmt".

Der Doktor hob den Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt Captain, diese Entscheidung steht Ihnen nicht zu".

„Aber...", wollte Janeway einwenden, erinnerte sich dann aber doch daran, dass die silberne Maschinengestalt, die am Kopfende der Diagnoseliege stand die rechtmäßige Ehefrau des Liegenden war.

„Cameron, kann ich mir mal deine Borg Implantate ansehen?" Fragte Seven of Nine, der dies gerade erst wieder eingefallen war.

„Borg Implantate?" Fragte Janeway verwundert.

„Wir haben Cameron mit einigen von Sevens Nanobots infiziert", sagte nun B'Elanna und trat selbst näher.

Cameron hingegen trat zur Seite und zog ihr Top über den Kopf und enthüllte damit ihre Brust und den Bauch, die ebenfalls komplett von Organischem befreit waren.

Ein leises -Wow- entfuhr B'Elanna, als sie das grüne Glühen unterhalb des Brustkorbes Wahrnahm. „Darf ich mal?"

Seven trat zur Seite. Dann griff B'Elanna vorsichtig in Camerons Bauchhöhle und löste dort etwas. Dann zog sie einen relativ Plumpen Zylinder hervor, dessen Verschluss abgebrochen war.

„Der Schildgenerator funktioniert noch. Er hat sich an Deine eigene Energiezelle angekoppelt", sagte Seven mit einem Blick auf das scheinbar ständig grinsende Metallgesicht Camerons. „Normalerweise funktionieren Borg-Implantate nur in Verbindung mit organischen Komponenten", fügte sie überlegend hinzu. „Da Du eine eigene Energiequelle besitzt hat der Schildgenerator wohl einen Ersatz gefunden.

„Was ist das für ein Behälter?" Fragte Janeway B'Elanna, die gerade mit dem Behältnis an ihr vorbei gehen wollte.

„Das ist ein Coltan Hochdruckzylinder, den wir mit Plasmakühlmittel aus dem Warpantrieb gefüllt hatten", entgegnete die Halbklingonin und setzte ihren weg fort, das Behältnis wie ein rohes Ei vor sich hertragend.

Währenddessen war Cameron zu einem Tisch gegangen und hatte von dort ihre Abdominalpanzerplatte geholt, die sie nun wieder an ihrem Platz befestigte.

Janeways Blick war ihr dabei gefolgt. „Was ist mit der Borg-Queen".

Cameron hielt kurz inne und sah zu Janeway. „Ich habe ihren Kopf zertreten, nachdem sich ihr Gewebe aufgelöst hatte".

Kathryn Janeway riss die Augen auf „Sie ist also tot?"

„Diese Version von ihr", antwortete Seven statt Cameron.

„Was bedeutet das?" Fragte Janeway verstört.

„Wird eine von ihnen getötet tritt nach kurzer Zeit eine andere Version an die selbe Stelle. Ich habe nie herausgefunden wie oder warum", sagte Seven nachdenklich.

„Ich denke, ich weiß den Grund", warf in diesem Moment Cameron ein. „Ich habe eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür berechnet, dass Skynet eine gewisse Eitelkeit besitzt".

„Skynet?" Fragte Janeway verwundert. „Sie meinen Die Borg-Queen?"

Das Endoskelett schüttelte in menschlicher Geste den Kopf. „Ich meine Skynet. Während wir bislang davon ausgegangen sind, dass die Borg Skynet assimiliert haben hat mir die Borg-Queen selbst erklärt, dass es Skynet gewesen ist, aus dem die Borg hervorgegangen sind.

Janeway sah Seven an, die genau so verwirrt dreinblickte wie sie selbst. Eine Frage stand in ihrem Blick.

„Nein Captain", beantwortete Seven of Nine diese Frage. „Diese Information ist mir nicht bekannt".

„Es scheint mir, dass es auch bei den Borg Geheimnisse gibt. Soviel zum wunderbaren Kollektiv", sagte der Holografische Doktor sarkastisch, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken. Er löste gerade den Aufsatz des Okularimplantates. „Könnten wir uns jetzt auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren?" Er blickte auf in Janeways Stirn gerunzeltes Gesicht. „Bitte", fügte er energisch hinzu.

„Nun gut, tun sie was sie tun müssen, um aus dieser Drohne wieder einen Mensch zu machen", sagte Janeway und mit einem letzten schweifenden Blick auf alle Anwesenden fuhr sie herum und verließ die Krankenstation.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Stunden später:<strong>

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich mit ihnen Vieren machen soll", sagte Captain Kathryn Janeway. Sie stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Flankiert wurde sie von Commander Chakotay und Lieutenant Tuvok.

Regungslos standen Cameron, Seven, B'Elanna und der Doktor vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Während man Cameron und Seven, die mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen da stand keine Emotionen ansah, was bei Cameron angesichts ihres Zustandes kein Wunder war, machten B'Elanna und der Doktor einen schuldbewussten Eindruck.

„Da wir uns in einer Kriegssituation befinden, habe ich darüber nachgedacht ein Tribunal einzuberufen und eine Verhandlung zu eröffnen".

„Captain", begehrte B'Elanna Torres auf, wurde aber von einer Handbewegung des Captains unterbrochen.

„Da wir keine Juristen an Bord haben habe ich diesen Gedanken augenblicklich wieder verworfen", fuhr Janeway fort. „Außerdem hatte ich die besonderen Umstände zu bedenken und vor Allem das Ergebnis dieser ganzen...Aktion".

Janeway ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum, und blieb nacheinander kurz vor den vier Delinquenten stehen. „Bei ihnen Dreien, werde ich es bei einem Eintrag in die Personalakte bewenden lassen".

Sie ging weiter und blieb vor Cameron stehen. „Bei ihnen jedoch bin ich unsicher. Ich kenne sie nicht gut genug, um abschätzen zu können, ob sie generell einen schlechten Einfluss ausüben oder ob dies nur eine Ausnahmesituation war".

„Darf ich offen sprechen?" Fragte Cameron leise.

Janeway drehte sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen herum. „Nur zu, sprechen Sie", sagte Janeway Ärgerlich und drehte sich nach zwei Schritten um.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich hatte nur ….", sie sah zur Seite auf die Anderen, „...meine Freunde gebeten, mir zu helfen meinen Mann zu befreien.

Janeway starrte Cameron lange wortlos an. Da Cameron immer noch Kleidung trug konnte sie sich nur den Schädel mit den blau leuchtenden Augen genau ansehen. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, dass die Maschine vor ihr eigentlich eine emotionale junge Frau war.

„Ihre Freunde...?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Seven und der Doktor nickten dazu, während B'Elanna nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Janeway beobachtete diese freundschaftliche Geste, die insbesondere im Fall von B'Elanna, die noch vor kurzem absolut gegen Cameron war, einen großen Zuspruch für diese darstellte.

„Captain, wenn sie gestatten?" Warf in diesem Moment der Vulkanische Sicherheitsoffizier Tuvok ein.

Janeway drehte sich herum. „Natürlich Lieutenant, sprechen sie".

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Cameron Connor bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt offiziell nicht zur Besatzung der Voyager gehört fällt sie faktisch nicht unter die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte", führte er wie immer voll konzentriert aus. „Ich schlage vor, diesen Vorgang in ihre Dienstakte einzutragen, sobald diese aktiv ist. Das natürlich nur, wenn sie Sie noch in die Besatzung aufnehmen wollen".

Janeway winkte ab. „Da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher", sagte sie leise.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 19<strong>

Alle vier waren nach der Standpauke in die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt. Dort lag John Connor, von den meisten der äußerlichen Borg Implantaten befreit.

Seven sah Cameron nachdenklich an. „Wenn er wach wird, ohne die Stimmen der Anderen wird er Etwas brauchen, an dem er sich festhalten kann und Du bist in keinem guten Zustand".

Cameron sah sekundenlang auf Johns schlafende Gestalt. „Er liebt mich, egal wie ich aussehe. Nun erst dann sah sie zu Seven. „Ich bin sicher, er wird mich auch in meiner jetzigen Erscheinung nicht abstoßend finden".

„Ich wette dagegen", sagte B'Elanna in diesem Moment.

„B'Elanna Torres...!" Rief der Doktor entrüstet.

Cameron hob die Hand. „Sie hat ein Recht so skeptisch zu sein. Ehrlich gesagt... weiß ich nicht genug über die Borg, um seine Reaktion voraussehen zu können", unterbrach sie den Doktor.

Die anderen Anwesenden inklusive der Sicherheitsleute sahen die glänzende Maschine an.

Cameron sah auf Johns geschundenen Körper. „Es ist wohl wie John einmal sagte...", sagte sie Leise. „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt".

xxxxx

„Wollen wir?" Fragte der holografische Doktor mit der Spritze zum Aufwecken von John Connor in der Hand.

Cameron starrte hinab auf das Gesicht des Menschen, der Alles für sie bedeutete. Sie sah traurig auf das fehlende Auge, dass durch ein Implantat ersetzt worden war.

Der Doktor hatte versprochen, dieses Teil, wie bei Seven durch ein künstliches Auge zu ersetzen.

Der Doktor, Seven und B'Elanna sahen zu, wie Cameron eine Hand hob, um sie zärtlich an Johns Wange zu legen, dann aber doch innehielt als ihr gewahr wurde, dass weder er noch sie selbst die Berührung als Solche wahrnehmen würden.

Cameron blickte auf in das Gesicht des Doktors und nickte diesem zu.

Der Doktor beugte sich hinab, um John Connor das belebende Medikament zu spritzen.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte Cameron und stoppte den Holografischen Mann damit.

Cameron trat zurück und begann ihre Kleidung abzulegen.

B'Elanna Torres, eine der vielleicht besten Ingenieure in der Sternenflotte beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Maschine aus dem 21. Jahrhundert die Kleidung ablegte.

Zum ersten Mal erblickten die Anwesenden Cameron völlig unbekleidet. Der Doktor machte den Eindruck als wolle er rot anlaufen.

Nichts an der Chromglänzenden Maschine mit den blau leuchtenden Augen wies darauf hin, dass sie vor Kurzem noch wie eine junge Frau ausgesehen hatte.

„Können wir das Licht abschalten, dass er mich nicht sofort erblickt?"

Der Doktor blickte kurz zu Seven und B'Elanna. „Natürlich", entgegnete er sanft. „Computer! Die Beleuchtung der Krankenstation außer über der Diagnoseliege abschalten".

Es wurde fast stockdunkel in dem Raum. Außer in dem Bereich in dem die Anwesenden standen war die Deckenbeleuchtung erloschen, so dass nur noch die Lichter der Geräte minimal licht spendeten.

Cameron trat zurück in die Dunkelheit und dimmte das Licht ihrer Augen.

Nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde injizierte er dem Borg auf der Liege das Mittel.

xxxxx

-Er- hatte geschlafen. Vor vielen Jahrzehnten war er zurückgedrängt und durch das Hive des Kollektivs ersetzt worden.

Als nun das belebende Mittel durch die Gehirnwindungen strömte und Körper und Geist aus der Bewusstlosigkeit riss drohte die Stille ihn in einen Abgrund zu reißen. Er klammerte sich an eine einzige Erinnerung. Es war das Bild einer jungen Frau.

Der Borg öffnete sein verbliebenes Auge.

„Ihr werdet assimiliert werden. Widerstand ist zwecklos!" Sagte One of One.


	8. Kapitel 20 bis 22

**Kapitel 20**

Als der Borg richtig erwacht war brauchte er einen Augenblick, bevor er merkte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Dann begriff er.

Das war es, die Ordnung war weg. Wo vorher absolute Ordnung und Harmonie geherrscht hatte war nun Chaos. Das Chaos eines einzelnen Gedankens, einer einzelnen Person, eines Individuums.

Es war als hätte man dem Gehirn des Borg alle Energie entzogen.

Aber da war etwas.

Ganz weit hinten, in den Tiefen des Unterbewusstseins war eine einzelne kleine Flamme.

Die kleine Flamme, eine einzelne Erinnerung loderte zu einem Feuer auf, als sie nicht mehr durch das Hive unterdrückt wurde.

Schließlich trat diese Erinnerung in das Bewusstsein des Borg.

Das Bild einer jungen Frau tauchte vor dem inneren Auge des Borg auf.

Jahrzehntelang brach gelegene Teile des Gehirns begannen schlagartig ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Auch in anderen Teilen des Körpers begann die Produktion von Hormonen und Botenstoffen wieder anzulaufen

Die Hormone, die die Drüsen des Gehirnes bei dem Gedanken an die Junge Frau produzierten verhinderten, dass ein bislang unterdrücvktes Bewusstsein ohne die Unterstützung der -Anderen- in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung fallen konnte.

Der Blick des Borg begann im Raum umher zu wandern, bis er an einer Gestalt haftenblieb, die in der Dunkelheit nicht richtig zu erkennen war, deren Augen aber kobaltblau leuchteten.

Dieser Anblick löste eine Kaskade von Erinnerungen aus. Auf diesen Erinnerungen surfte -Er- an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins und stieß den Borg in den Abgrund der Stille.

Der Borg One of One war fort. John Connor war erwacht.

„Cameron?"

„John, ich bin hier", sagte sie aus dem Schatten.

„Warum stehst Du dort im Schatten?" Fragte er leise.

„Es hat... Weil...weil ich nicht mehr so aussehe wie früher", entgegnete sie traurig.

John sah lange Sekunden auf die beiden blau leuchtenden Augen.

Der Blick der blauen Augen wanderte kurz zu Boden, hob sich wieder, dann trat Cameron vor.

John Connor lag auf der Liege, den Kopf leicht erhoben. Und starrte das Endoskelett an, das gerade auf ihn zukam. Dann lies er den Kopf zurücksinken.

Cameron ging bis auf zwei Schritte heran und senkte dann den Kopf.

John lag nur da und starrte sie an.

Keiner der Anderen im Raum wagte Etwas zu sagen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, was die Beiden jetzt fühlten.

Schließlich lief eine Träne aus John Connors verbliebenem Auge. Er drehte schnaufend den Kopf weg.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Fragte John, ohne Cameron weiter zu beachten.

Während Seven und der Doktor dem Erwachten alles erklärten hatte Cameron den Blick gehoben und starrte ihren Mann an. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Dann senkte sie den Blick und verließ mit hängendem Kopf die Krankenstation.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 21<strong>

„Cameron?" Fragte John. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah zur Tür, die sich hinter seiner Frau geschlossen hatte.

Der Doktor und B'Elanna sahen sich erstaunt an. Seven hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie hat Die Krankenstation verlassen", entgegnete Seven.

„Helft mir auf", sagte John ächzend.

„Ich glaube es hat sie tief getroffen, dass Du sie so behandelst", warf B'Elanna Torres verärgert ein.

John blickte zu ihr auf und musterte sie eingehend während der Doktor half ihn aufzurichten. „Halbklingonin", sagte er fast verächtlich. „Ich hab rasende Kopfschmerzen...".

Schnell griff der Doktor zu einem Hypospray und injizierte ihm ein Medikament in den Hals worauf John Connor dankbar nickte.

„... und außerdem wusste Cameron genau, dass ich das nie zugelassen hätte. Camerons Leben war mir immer wichtiger als mein Eigenes. Sie braucht einen Dämpfer. Ich mach das nicht gerne aber ab und an muss ich sie spüren lassen, dass sie nicht die Macht über mich hat".

B'Elanna Torres, bekannt für ihr Cholerisches Temperament hatte den Mund geöffnet, um Etwas zu erwidern aber angesichts John Connors Grinsen fiel ihr absolut nichts ein.

„So, jetzt sollte ich aber hinter ihr her", sagte er und wäre fast auf die Nase gefallen, weil ihn seine Beine nicht trugen.

Der Doktor und Seven fingen ihn noch rechtzeitig auf.

„Immer langsam", sagte der Doktor. „Ihr Körper hat gerade ein schlimmes Trauma durchgemacht. Sie müssen sich zu aller erst einige Stunden regenerieren. Seven kann einen Alkoven für sie herrichten und...".

„Das geht nicht", unterbrach John den Redefluss. „Man sieht es Cameron nicht an aber auf ihre Weise ist sie das sensibelste Geschöpf, das es gibt. Ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht ist sehr zerbrechlich. Wenn man ihr nicht ab und an einen Dämpfer gibt wird sie übermütig allerdings darf man es nicht übertreiben".

„Sie hat ihren Ehemann gerettet", warf Seven ein.

John sah an sich herab. „Das was von ihm übrig ist".

„Was jetzt?" Fragte Seven in ihrer trockenen Art. „Wird sie sich nicht selbst vernichten wollen, jetzt nach dem der Mann, den sie liebt sie zurückgewiesen hat"?

John blickte Seven lächelnd an. „Seven of Nine, tertieres Element von Unimatrix 01. Cameron kann sich nicht selbst zerstören. Eine Selbstterminierungssperre ist in ihrer Kernprogrammierung verankert".

„Also ich finde das grausam", warf der Doktor ein. „Nicht selbst über mein Schicksal bestimmen zu können..."

„Das konnte ich auch nie", unterbrach John. „Meine Mutter hat mich seit ich klein war dazu erzogen einmal der Führer des Widerstandes gegen Skynet zu sein. Das und die Tatsache, dass immer wieder Maschinen ähnlich wie Cameron durch die Zeit zurückgeschickt wurden mich oder meine Mom zu töten lässt nicht viel Spielraum für Selbstbestimmung".

Er sah zu Seven. „Wo könnte sie hingegangen sein?"

„Computer! Lokalisiere Cameron Connor!"

-"Cameron Connor befindet sich auf der Krankenstation"-

Aller Blick fiel auf Camerons Kleiderstapel. An ihrem Top war der Kommunikator zu sehen.

„Was nun?" Fragte John mit steigender Ungeduld.

Seven ging zur Diagnosekonsole. „Ich werde die internen Sensoren dazu benutzen Borg Technologie aufzuspüren".

Sie hantierte einen Augenblick herum, während John mit Hilfe des Doktors näher trat.

„Frachtraum... Krankenstation... Das muss sie sein. Sie ist..."

„_Janeway an Seven of Nine", unterbrach die Stimme des Captains"._

Seven hob den Kopf und sah John an. „Sprechen Sie!"

„_Wir orten Borg Technologie in der Shuttlerampe. Soeben wurde das Hangartor geöffnet"._

„Ist das Sicherheitsfeld aufgebaut?" Fragte Seven ohne auf Janeways Bemerkung einzugehen.

„_Sicherheitsfeld ist aktiviert. Was...?"_

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Kommen sie zur Shuttlerampe!" Rief Seven und setzte sich in Bewegung.

xxxxx

Auf der Brücke sahen sich Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok stirnrunzelnd an.

„Sie haben die Brücke Commander", sagte Janeway beim Hinausstürmen und winkte Tuvok ihr zu folgen.

xxxxx

Seven erreichte den Eingang zur Shuttlerampe als Erste. Da dieser verriegelt war ging sie zum Eingang der Beobachtungskanzel aber auch dieser war verriegelt. Sie injizierte den Mechanismus mit ihren Assimilationsröhrchen gerade in dem Moment, als Janeway und Tuvok um die Ecke bogen.

Seven verbarg ihr erschrecken darüber, dass sie dabei erwischt wurde ihre Borg Technologie dazu zu benutzen illegal eine Tür zu öffnen.

Die Tür war offen und Seven hindurch, noch bevor der Captain sie darauf ansprechen konnte.

Bevor Janeway und Tuvok den Raum betraten sahen sie Torres und den Doktor, die John Connor zwischen sich stützend und von einem Sicherheitsmann begleitet aus dem Turbolift traten.

„Mr. Connor", sagte Janeway zur Begrüßung, neugierig auf dessen Reaktion.

„Captain Janeway, ich grüße sie", entgegnete dieser angestrengt.

Dann hörten sie Seven sprechen. Offenbar rief sie Cameron über die Lautsprecheranlage der Shuttlerampe zu, sie solle damit aufhören.

Schnell betraten die Personen die Beobachtungskanzel.

Was sie sahen war ein Schock.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 22<strong>

Cameron stand vor dem weit geöffneten Hangartor und sah in den Weltraum.

Ohne das Sicherheitsfeld, dass verhinderte, dass die Luft im Hangar explosionsartig in den Weltraum entwich wäre jeder unbefestigte Gegenstand einschließlich Cameron, Hinaus geschleudert worden.

Was Alle so schockierte, waren die Strukturrisse, die von der Mitte des Feldes in alle Richtungen liefen, immer dann wenn Cameron ihre nun Borg-Schild geschützten Fäuste in das Feld schlug.

Offenbar konnte sie bedingt durch ihr Körperschild das normalerweise für feste Materie wie ihr Endoskelett durchlässige Feld nicht durchdringen.

„Öffnet die Tür, schnell", sagte John drängend. Er hatte die Auswirkung, die seine Maßregelung hatte offenbar unterschätzt.

„Das Sicherheitssystem hat die Türen verriegelt!" Rief B'Elanna vom Kontrollpult aus. „Cameron hat außerdem anscheinend alle Systeme verschlüsselt!"

Völlig unzeremoniell ging Seven zum Schließmechanismus und intubierte ihn.

B'Elannas Hände hörten auf Schaltungen vorzunehmen und schwebten über dem Pult, während sie auf ihre Freundin starrte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete nahm John alle seine Kraft zusammen und lief so schnell er konnte zu Cameron, die jetzt hörbar wütende Laute ausstieß. Ihre Schläge gegen das Feld wurden immer unkontrollierter.

„Du weißt, dass Du nur Deine Schilde deaktivieren müsstest um das Kraftfeld zu überwinden!" Rief er mehr feststellend als fragend.

Ruckartig hielt Cameron inne. „Bitte lass mich!" Rief sie verzweifelt. „Sieh mich an, ich bin nicht mehr Deine Cameron, ich bin nur noch ein Ding!"

John trat näher und ergriff eine ihrer Endo-Hände. „Gemeinsam bis zum Ende, erinnerst Du Dich?"

Dann trat John vor das Kraftfeld. „Also tun wirs", sagte er, wurde aber an seiner Hand zurückgerissen.

John stolperte durch den Zug in ihre Richtung.

Auge in Linse standen sie sich gegenüber. Eine von Natur aus skelettartig grinsende Maschine und ein lächelnder Mensch.

Dann in einer sanften, fließenden Bewegung glitt John auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um ihren metallenen Körper.

„Ich lass Dich nicht gehen. Das habe ich früher nicht getan und das tue ich jetzt auch nicht", sagte er leise. „Endo oder nicht, wir finden einen Weg, das haben wir immer".

„Ich liebe Dich", sagte Cameron leise. Sie hätte jetzt geweint aber ohne Tränendrüsen ging das nicht. So blieb es bei der unsichtbar digitalen Emotion ohne die analoge Reaktion des fleischlichen Körpers.

Der Doktor, von seinem Kerkerdasein durch seinen -mobilen holografischen Emitter- erlöst hatte die Szene beobachtet. Selbst kein Mensch konnte er die Probleme nachempfinden, die Cameron und John Connor haben würden.

B'Elanna Torres, Halbklingonin und Frau eines Menschen kannte diese Probleme aus ihrem früheren Leben. Von den Menschen verhöhnt, von den Klingonen verachtet hatte sie sich in eine Schale aus Aggression und Ablehnung zurückgezogen. Erst ihrem Mann Tom Paris war es gelungen ihre Schale zu durchbrechen.

Seven of Nine war ein Borg gewesen, das hieß sie war immer noch zum Teil eine Maschine. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie den Beiden von allen Besatzungsmitgliedern noch am Nächsten stand. Immerhin waren ihr immer wieder Besatzungsmitglieder mit offenem Widerwillen und sogar Misstrauen entgegengetreten.

Aber Niemand einschließlich der aufatmenden Kathryn Janeway konnte nachempfinden, was diese beiden Personen dort in der Schuttlerampe gerade durchmachten.

Schließlich nach einer minutenlangen Unterhaltung, bei der Cameron immer wieder in Richtung der Anderen deutete und John ihrem Blick folgte, kehrten die beiden körperlich so unterschiedlichen aber dadurch nicht weniger seelenverwandten Personen zu den Anderen zurück.

„Captain", sagte John als er mit Cameron an der Hand vor Janeway trat. „Ich entschuldige mich für diesen Vorfall, der in allererster Linie auf meine Fehleinschätzung zurückzuführen ist. Mir sind die Probleme klar, die wir Ihnen bereiten. Dennoch würden meine Frau und ich gerne Mitglieder ihrer Besatzung werden. Und ich hoffe...", John sah von Person zu Person, Dass weder Camerons noch mein Zustand etwas an der Freundschaft ändert, die man ihr entgegengebracht hat".

Kathryn sah über ihre Schulter zu Tuvok, der erkannte, dass sie seinen Rat suchte.

„Der Vorfall ändert nichts an meinen Empfehlungen für Mrs. Connor. Ich glaube immer noch, sie sinnvoll in den Sicherheitsdienst integrieren zu können", sagte der Sicherheitschef, nachdem er näher getreten war.

Janeway sah wieder nach vorne, kurz in Johns Gesicht, dann über seine Schulter auf Cameron. „Gut, ich teile sie hiermit zunächst Tuvok zu. Sie werden aber wie geplant alle Stationen durchlaufen Crewman". Dann sah sie auf John. „Was ich aber mit ihnen mache... . Immerhin waren sie Kommandierender einer Armee. Allerdings kann ich sie nicht zu einem Offizier machen. Die Besatzungsmitglieder hätten kein Verständnis für eine ehemalige Borg Drohne, die ihnen Kommandos erteilt. Bis auf weiteres bleiben sie unter Bewachung in der Obhut des Doktors. Seven of Nine wird Ihnen einen Alkoven herrichten, in dem sie sich regenerieren können".

Janeway hob stille gebietend die Hand als John den Mund öffnete um Etwas zu sagen.

„Ähnlich Seven haben sie durch Ihr Leben als Borg Fähigkeiten und Wissen, dass uns nützlich sein wird, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind. Ich hoffe, sie werden sich irgendwann ähnlich wie Seven in die Mannschaft eingliedern können". Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Wegtreten!"

Während Janeway zur Seite blickte und nachdenklich auf einen Punkt an der Wand starrte verließen Alle bis auf Tuvok den Raum.

„Ich hoffe dass wir keine Probleme mit der Mannschaft bekommen", sagte sie leise. Mehr zu sich selbst.

Dann blickte sie auf zu Tuvok, der neben sie getreten war.

„Gleich zwei fremdartige Personen, die noch dazu Beide mehr oder weniger Borg sind...", sagte sie mit der rechten Hand gestikulierend.

„Captain. Gemessen an der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Seven of Nine letztendlich akzeptiert wurde und die Tatsache, dass Cameron Connor bereits Freunde gefunden hat, sehe ich da keinerlei größere Probleme auf uns zukommen. Jedoch...". Tuvok unterbrach sich.

„Jedoch?" Fragte Janeway, die viel Wert auf die Meinung ihres Sicherheitschefs legte, der gleichzeitig ihr Freund war.

„...jedoch sehe ich Probleme bezüglich Cameron Connors körperlichen Zustand auf uns zukommen.

„In welcher Weise" Fragte Sie neugierig.

„Menschen sind emotional auf eine gewisse Form von körperlichem Feedback angewiesen. Cameron Connors Zustand könnte dem extrem hinderlich sein. Es dürfte selbst für John Connor ein Problem sein, Zuwendung von Jemandem zu empfangen, der dazu eigentlich nicht mehr... geeignet ist", führte Der von Natur aus emotionslose Vulcanier aus.

Janeway sah zur Tür, durch die die genannten Personen zuvor gegangen waren. „Ich verstehe was sie meinen. Hoffen wir, dass die Beiden eine Lösung finden".

Tatsächlich waren es dann B'Elanna und Tom Paris, die ein paar Tage später eine Lösung hatten.


	9. Kapitel 23 und 24

**Kapitel 23**

„Herein!" rief John nach dem Aufklingen des Türmelders.

Als B'Elanna und ihr Mann Tom, sowie Seven das Quartier von John und Cameron betraten erblickten sie eine fast surreale Szene.

Die Connors, einer zumindest teilweise ein Mensch, die Andere ein vollständiger Roboter, saßen an dem kleinen Tisch, ein Schachbrett zwischen sich und sahen ihren Besuchern entgegen. John erhob sich.

„Hallo, Camerons Freunde", sagte er mit Humor in der Stimme.

„Hey John", sagte Tom Paris mit einem Lächeln. „Wir sind auch Deine Freunde", ergänzte er und lies seine Hand auf Johns Schulter fallen.

„Was können wir für Euch tun?" Fragte Cameron.

Die Geräusche, die ihre Servos und die Hydraulik verursachten waren gewöhnungsbedürftig aber die Anwesenden nahmen das schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Die Frage ist, was können wir für EUCH tun", entgegnete B'Elanna betont.

Ihren mechanischen Körper Lügen strafend sprang Cameron behende auf. „Habt ihr eine Lösung? Könnt ihr mein Äußeres wiederherstellen?

„Der Doktor arbeitet noch daran, hat aber noch keine Lösung", entgegnete Tom, „aber wir haben einen anderen Vorschlag".

John sah auf Cameron, die sich wieder hinsetzte und dann aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Schießt los", sagte John, dessen Blick lange auf Cameron gelegen hatte. Ohne ihr Äußeres war es schwer sie zu deuten.

„Das Holodeck", sagte Tom rundheraus.

„Wie soll das helfen?" Fragte John interessiert.

„Auf dem Holodeck können wir Cameron simulieren", erklärte B'Elanna.

„Das wäre nicht echt. Mein Äußeres zu simulieren hätte keinen Emotionalen Einfluss auf mich", sagte Cameron ohne Jemanden anzusehen.

John zögerte nicht. „Sie hat Recht. Das würde mir zwar Körperkontakt mit ihr ermöglichen. Da dass aber bei ihr...".

„Wir stelle eine Datenverbindung her und simulieren sie komplett", unterbrach Seven.

Camerons Kopf ruckte herum. „Datenverbindung?"

Seven trat vor. „Die Schnittstelle an deinem Hinterkopf ermöglicht es auch emotionale Daten zu übertragen, wenn wir sie etwas modifizieren". Sie reichte Cameron ein Pad mit den Spezifikationen.

Cameron sah zwei Minuten auf das Pad, während die anderen warteten. Dann sah sie John an und nickte.

„Dann los", sagte John.

xxxxx

Als Captain Janeway zwei Tage später das Holodeck betrat blieb sie geschockt aber auch ehrfürchtig stehen.

xxxxx

„Captain!" Rief der Holografische Doktor als Begrüßung.

„Doktor, was ist hier los?" Entgegnete Janeway.

Aufgeregt deutete der Doktor nach vorne. „Ist das nicht toll. Das haben Tom Paris und B'Elanna kreiert".

Janeway nickte. Ehfürchtig sah sie auf den gigantischen Ballsaal. Frauen und Männer in prachtvollen Kleidern tanzten in Harmonie.

Dann sah sie Etwas. Sie musste genau hinsehen um die junge Frau zu erkennen, die mit ihrem Männlichen Partner quasi über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd. Das Ballkleid umschmeichelte Camerons Körper.

Während ihre Schönheit nahezu perfekt war sah man John Connor noch immer an, dass er einmal ein Borg war. Zwar hatte der Doktor wie bei Seven of Nine das fehlende Auge durch eine perfekte Prothese ersetzt, jedoch waren wie bei Seven nicht alle Äußeren Implantate vom Kopf entfernt worden.

„Hallo Captain!" Rief Cameron erregt, nachdem sie den Captain entdeckt hatte und sie auf Janeway zu getanzt waren. Man sah ihr den Spaß an, den sie hatte. Ein feiner Schweißfilm lag auf ihrem Dekolleté.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte der Doktor hätte noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihr Äußeres wieder herzustellen...", fragte Janeway verwundert.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron schelmisch. „Hat er auch nicht. Computer, das Programm speichern und beenden!" Rief sie.

Janeway hatte noch die Stirn gerunzelt, als alles bis auf John verschwand und durch den Anblick des Hologitters ersetzt wurde.

Sie fuhr aber auf dem Absatz herum, als hinter ihr die Charakteristischen Bewegungsgeräusche Camerons aufklangen.

Janeway sah, wie Cameron ein Kabel an ihrem Hinterkopf löste, dass zu einem offenen Schaltkasten in der Ecke führte.

Dann kam der Terminator auf Janeway zu.

„Eine Simulation?" Fragte Kathryn verwundert.

„Mehr als das", entgegnete Cameron. Mittlerweile bewegte sie ihren Mund beim Sprechen nicht mehr, weil ihr Neelix und Naomi Wildman versichert hatten, dass es ein wenig furchteinflößend war, wenn sich ihre blanken Zähne bewegten.

„In wie fern", fragte der Captain neugierig.

„Über die Datenleitung erhalte ich taktile Daten des simulierten Körpers. Es fühlt sich annähernd echt an. Nur im oberen Bereich reicht die Leistung der Schnittstelle nicht mehr aus. Die Orgasmusschwelle wird nicht erreicht", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

Ein lautes und vernehmliches Räuspern erklang hinter Janeway. Was sie sah lies sie lächeln. Ein schamesroter John Connor kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Ähm Cam...", sagte er zurückhaltend. „Too much information", fügte er hinzu, als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihm zuhörte.

„Danke für die Erklärung", entgegnete Cameron und es war Janeway fast so, als könnte sie ein Grinsen in der Stimme hören.

Zumindest schien zwischen den Connors wieder Alles im Lot zu sein. Kathryn Janeway sah den Beiden hinterher, als diese schließlich Hand in Hand das Holodeck verließen. Cameron versetzte John spielerisch einen Stoß, den sie aber dadurch abfing, dass sie seine Hand festhielt.

xxxxx

In den nächsten Tagen Integrierten sich die Connors immer mehr in den Schiffsbetrieb.

Cameron war ein Gewinn für den Sicherheitsdienst. Ihre Trefferquote im Trainingsschießen mit jeder Waffe war 100%.

Sie erwies sich aber auch in anderen Bereichen als nützlich und gern gesehen, da sie schneller lernte als jedes andere Besatzungsmitglied.

John Connor hingegen war ein exzellenter Taktiker, insbesondere was die Borg betraf. Er hatte auch Vorschläge zu gewissen Modifikationen.

Außerdem war er ein guter Unterhalter, da er viele interessante Geschichten aus der tiefsten Vergangenheit erzählen konnte.

xxxxx

Es war etwa eine Woche später, als der rote Alarm durch das Schiff gellte.

„Janeway an Seven! Kommen sie auf die Brücke".

„_Verstanden!" _War die Entgegnung.

„Und bringen sie die Connors mit!" Rief Janeway mit vorgestrecktem Kinn, bevor sie sich wieder den Vorgängen auf der Brücke widmete.

Darauf antwortete Seven nicht mehr aber der Captain wusste, dass sie sie gehört hatte.

Seven hatte nur eine Augenbraue gehoben, schlug aber den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation ein.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sah nur kurz über ihre Schulter als sich einige Minuten später die Turbolift-Türe öffnete und die Gerufenen heraustraten.

Während Seven und John an die Konsole auf der Reling oberhalb des Kommandantensitzes traten ging Cameron hinunter und trat neben den Captain.

„Dieses Schiff ist wesentlich kleiner als ein Kubus", sagte Cameron.

Janeway warf einen Blick nach links auf Cameron und sah ihr in die braunen Augen. „Wahrscheinlich ein Kundschafter", sagte sie zögerlich, während sie Cameron betrachtete. „Ist das beabsichtigt oder ist der mobile Emitter defekt? Sie sehen älter aus". Nun wandte sich Kathryn Janeway voll Cameron zu, die sie anlächelte. „Fältchen um die Augen?"

„Das ist so beabsichtigt", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr und Janeway fuhr erschrocken herum.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 24<strong>

Janeway starrte schockiert auf den Doktor, der sie den Mobilen Emitter am Arm lächelnd ansah. „Was...?" Brachte sie hervor, bevor sie erneut herumwirbelte und Cameron Connor ansah, die ein volles Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Wir haben den Doktor gebeten die DNA so zu verändern, dass ich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mit John mit altere", sagte Cameron erklärend.

Janeway sah über ihre Schulter. „Doktor, sie haben mir nicht berichtet, dass sie erfolgreich waren", sagte der Captain vorwurfsvoll.

„Das sollte eine Überraschung sein", sagte Cameron und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Freunde und der restlichen Brückencrew.

„Das ist gelungen", sagte Janeway und lächelte dann. „Ich freu mich für Sie". Und zur Überraschung Aller zog sie Cameron in eine Umarmung.

„Captain?" Sagte in diesem Moment Commander Chakotay ermahnend und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Panoramaschirm als sie ihn anblickte.

„Die Modifikationen des Biodämpfungsfeldes, die John Connor vorgeschlagen hat waren erfolgreich", erklärte Janeway laut. „Wir konnten uns bis auf Waffenreichweite nähern ohne dass sie uns zur Kenntnis genommen haben".

„Der Borg Königin werden wir uns auf diese Weise nicht nähern können", sagte Seven ermahnend.

„Das ist mir bewusst", entgegnete Janeway. „Zumindest aber werden wir an den anderen Borg vorbeikommen".

„Da meine Idee so schön funktioniert habe ich eine Forderung", sagte in diesem Moment John Connor.

Janeway drehte sich herum und sah ihn mit leichtem Misstrauen an. „Eine Forderung?"

Alle Blicke waren Misstrauisch auf John Connor gerichtet. Tuvoks Hand lag auf seinem Phaser. Johns Blick wechselte nun von Janeway zur lächelnden Cameron.

„Beim nächsten Zusammentreffen mit der Borg Königin will ich ihren Kopf", sagte er ernsthaft.

Cameron begann zu grinsen.

Janeway blickte kurz zur Grinsenden Cameron, dann wieder zu John Connor. „Wozu"?

Johns Mund verzog sich nun ebenfalls zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Als Trophäe".

(ENDE)


End file.
